Kumar Timalsina: Ace Attorney - Turnabout Utopia
by Camperor
Summary: Two years have passed since the revolution was over, but this still laid the room for the next best attorney in the Kingdom. Luckily, a boy that knew Rayfa Padma Khura'in in her childhood would come back in his absence. Ready to make a reunition that would later turn into love. OC X Rayfa.
1. Chapter 1

_Kingdom of Khura'in__  
_

The year was 2030, two years after the bloodless revolution in Khura'in ended. It left many scars of emotion, anguish, and philosophy over what was fought and for it was worth. Defense Attorney's were free to defend clients without any fear of persecution since the DC Act was uplifted. The Founders Orb being sent to it's rightful place and a new Queen who now holds the throne, promising to rule the land with fairness and dignity.

Now I wonder what you're thinking, who is holding the throne of Khura'in now that tyrant Ga'ran has been thwarted? That answer is the beautiful Rayfa Padma Khura'in herself. She can be picky and act like stereotypical Tsundere every once and a while, but she's grown up and mature. I remembered how much abuse she took under Ga'ran and the distate of her false father Inga. It makes me think how people here just can't seem to change and realize the truth we dig in.

Sad news came when Dhurke Sahdmadhi died, the bastard Inga took his whole life away in a split-second while helping Phoenix Wright's friend out of the ropes. The man motivated me and all of us in the revolution who was strong, that a dragon never yields, and that with the spirit of the Holy Mother can vanquish the evil rotting in this Kingdom away. Not that it meant offense, I still liked the guy for motivating a strong desire in me and my parents long ago in the past. Since I was exiled by the Ga'ran regime for being too close to Rayfa.

Speaking of getting close to Rayfa, I'm her childhood friend. Our relationship was distant because I was forced against my will in exile, as long as the Ga'ran regime stayed in power, she could execute me on the spot if I've even stepped foot back in the Kingdom! That megalomaniac tyrant she was, I hated her and her husband with all my heart. Promising to reunite with Rayfa one when she could've expected it.

But at last, the revolution had happened and the Ga'ran regime was no more. The DC act was gone and I saw the rising sun blasting with light that eroded our skin to show how righteous we are compared to Ga'ran's evil. It was a bittersweet ending since Dhurke could've seen it, but I bet he'd be more happen in the Twilight Realm when he finds out I returned after so long. To fulfill a promise I kept after so many years of waiting, to marry Rayfa!

My name is Kumar Timalsina. I'm 17 years old, and this is the story of how I got the love of my life.

* * *

_Bazaar  
10:00 AM_

Kumar walked around Bazaar, seemingly no one was interested in his return as he thought, despite it being two afters the revolution. He was wearing his usual daily uniform as normal, a polo three stringed-buttoned shirt with yellow and white lining beneath yellow-brown leather, black leggings with a belt and buckle, dark shoes with one lace strap, black side-fringed hair, and blue eyes. He walked next to his friend asking somethings about Rayfa and the royal family itself.

"Can you believe it! The royal family returned the Founders Orb to its rightful place!" His friend next to him said. "I'd be damned if no one could've gone this far to get it, speaking of Dhurke himself!"

"Well, it's how revolutions go." Kumar said to him with a smile. "I mean, geez, why doesn't anyone in the Defiant Dragons ask us where we've been? It's been so long in our exile that we should be happy we're home!"

"I guess it's the royal families matter compared to those disposed of by the despicable Ga'ran." His friend sighed. "Despite the nightmare and injustice she brought upon us, I worry the royal family isn't gonna be secure around. Damned if the Holy Mother is with them. Like what that Apollo-guy was saying before he left."

"They will be because one person here is gonna take the throne as the new King of Khura'in!" Kumar smirked as preps up his plan.

"Huh!?" You serious?" His friend lambasted back at his statement. "You wanna be the king of Khura'in? What are your chances of achieving that?"

"Greater, I know someone in the past who has been dear to me." Kumar scratched his nose. "Her name is Rayfa, Amara and Dhurke's daughter and Nahyuta's brother. She is currently training to be the Queen of this land. But then I thought to myself, why would a Queen take over the land on her own, when a guy like me can have it with luxury!"

"Let me guess, this isn't about taking over Khura'in as the King." His friend grunted, crossing his arms. "This is about you trying to take Rayfa only because she's hot right?"

"H-Hey! D-Don't say that!" Kumar yelled at him. "I'm only into Rayfa because she is a friend, I helped her stay strong, but the Ga'ran regime lambasted me away in exile alongside others against her! The real purpose I'm aiming to is show not just Rayfa, but the whole Kingdom to show how awesome I am!"

"Well good luck with that, bro." His friend left him alone in the streets. "I got to go read now. The Plumed Punisher is coming up soon."

Kumar gasped at what he heard! _"No way! The Plumed Punisher is still airing to this day! That means I can break into Rayfa's room and present myself fashionably! That'll get her attention!"  
_

* * *

_Khura'inese Royal Palace  
9:00 PM_

_"Alright, I got the tools from Datz Are'bal since his latest prison outbreak!" _Kumar latched on a hook and threw it up the window. _"...There are guards roaming around the palace according to him, so I better be careful. Can't let my guard get loose."_

Kumar threw himself into the palace hallways, they were clear, no sign of any guards. _"Bingo! Alright, the Plumed Punisher is playing right now. Better keep my eyes peeled and find Rayfa's room. She could be anywhere!"_

He scoured around the hallways, passing through one by one. He eared through the doors, but no sounds or music were playing behind them. He went passed further until he heard chants of royal guards passing by, he quickly hid behind the pillar. As both of them passed by, he noticed the sounds of the princess's room closing in.

After making his way there, he stumbles two guards near her door. Kumar picked up a coin dahma and tossed across the hallway. The guards were itching curious and followed the sound far distant away. Kumar went right near her door and slowly unlocked it, as the door wasn't locked.

Inside, he went behind and closed the door quietly shut. From there, he saw Rayfa watching the TV with her eyes glued to it. Like if she was connected to show as if it was a religion than anything in her royal duties ever could, much Kumar's dumbfoundedness.

Deciding to unplug the TV near her, he waits for the right opportunity to present himself in this way. He picks up the plug and tears right off the socket, making TV pitch black dark of nothingness.

"Pohlkunka!" She shrieked angrily. "Why did this garbage TV turn off by itself! If only I could find the source of-" As soon as Rayfa turned to where the power went off, which was the socket, he sees Kumar presenting himself kneeling close the wall with a smile.

Kumar took Rayfa's freeze for a moment, then spoke up. "Hello, Your Benevolence. Long-time no see?"

* * *

_Khura'inese Royal Palace  
9:40 PM_

"Man, someone dropped a coin for me!" The guard happily took it up, heading back to Rayfa's door.

"Look's like today's your lucky day." The other one laughed. "It seems the Holy Mother must be proud of you for defending Khura'in's most loyal subjects."

"Ah, it was worth it." The two guards saw the Khura'in's regent Nahyuta Sahdmadhi walking down. "Ah! Greetings, Prosecutor Sahdmadhi! What can we do for you?"

"Nothing much, besides the same case I'm working on still." Nahyuta said in a polite tone. "Since the disposed former Queen Ga'ran is being sent to Bahlgilpo'kon Hell for her crimes, I have been gathering evidence of the defendant's guilt. Still, there is more work to be done than just the stand-still alone."

"Ah. Thank you, sir." The guards both said. Suddenly, a scream was heard in Rayfa's room.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **

"S-Sir, what was that!?" The guards said sounding shocked and startled.

"That sounded like it came from Rayfa's room!" Nahyuta shouted as he ran. "Follow me! We must hurry or else!"

"You got it, sir!" They got their weapons armed. Making their way to Rayfa's room, as they speak.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Rayfa's Room_

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Rayfa screams as she threw random objects at Kumar, dodging them at each she threw. "YOU PERVERTED INTRUDER! ENTERING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Rayfa! Slow down, girl!" Kumar held his hands up as every object threw almost struck him. "It's me! Kumar! You remember me from many years ago since you were born!"

"I don't remember seeing your face!" Rayfa yelled, feeling even more scared. "And I don't care what you are! You don't belong in this place! Scram!"

"Rayfa! You got to believe me!" Kumar tried to plead. Until the doors of Rayfa's room was opened. Nahyuta Sahdmadhi and the guards armed ran inside, Nahyuta latched on to Rayfa fast and the guards aimed their weapons at Kumar. He quickly raised his hands up.

"Rayfa! Are you alright!?" Nahyuta panted as fast he could. "Did he hurt you!?"

"He didn't!" Rayfa took deep breaths of anger and fear. "But I'm afraid you didn't take your sorry butt to get in here!"

"My apologies, it won't happen again." Nahyuta sighed in relief, aiming at Kumar in anger. "You there! What brings you to this palace!? How dare you intrude into private property without the order of the Royal Family!"

"I-It's not what you think, Prosecutor Sahdmadhi!" Kumar lowered his hands and began to explain. "I am your sister's childhood friend. I was born before the year she was born in. We both developed a great bond with each other as children, but the Ga'ran regime didn't accept this. He sentenced me and everyone else who hated her to exile. Some of us including me lived, but the rest didn't make it."

"And what the hell makes me want to believe in that?" Nahyuta questioned, crossing his arms.

"It's simple, my Dad who was working for the Ga'ran regime was secretly working for the Defiant Dragons." Kumar explained even further. "Nahyuta, my Dad went under a different name given by YOUR father Dhurke Sahdmadhi! He was able to retrieve the books, materials, and supplies necessary to help the rebellion overthrow the regime for the years to come! I am the son of the man who gave YOU the slogan that was remembered in the heart by the royal family!" Kumar unleashes a secret skin strap that hid his tattoo. "A dragon never yields!"

Nahyuta looked silent for a moment, Rayfa was shocked but looked skeptical at this claim. "Well, Nahyuta!? Do you believe me or what!?

"This isn't the first time an exiled person by the previous administration, could actually support us in overthrowing a tyrant." Nahyuta said, but he decided to go further. "Alright, if this your claim, then why did you make your way to Rayfa's room then?"

"That answer belongs to your sister, Rayfa." Kumar turned his head toward her. "She knows the answer about our bond, it still hasn't broke. But... She's under too much denial!"

"Hmph, you say that in your defense and expect me to give you an answer?" Rayfa crossed her arms in a scoffed way. "Alright, you intruder. Say something the young me can say, or no, you couldn't because of childhood amnesia. Hmm?"

"Very well, Your Benevolence." Kumar took a deep breath. "Did you remember a time that you told me, you drew a picture of you with Papa Inga and Mama Ga'ran right?"

Rayfa looked silent for a minute but was shocked a blast. "I do remember... No, that boy! It was you! Kumar! You came back!" Rayfa let go of Nahyuta and ran her way to Kumar, she hugged him so hard that she was crying. "Oh, how I missed you! Why didn't you return when the revolution was over!?"

"Well... I guess it's because I never really thought it was over after two years." Kumar hugged her even better. "It's great to see you again Rayfa. The Holy Mother must be blessed with joy that you're okay."

Nahyuta was a bit happy but sighed. "Guards. Lower your weapons."

"Huh? But sir..." The Guards looked at Nahyuta confused, Nahyuta glanced back. "I said, NOW."

They both did, Nahyuta turned back his eyes to his sister and her childhood friend. _"This is sounding quite odd, but his honesty speaks the truth. I will keep his word for now, but until his integrity is secured. There won't be any promises."_

"Kumar Timalsina, I will keep your word for this matter at hand." Nahyuta clasped his hands but frowned. "However, while I still feel you tell the truth, I am quite skeptical of your interests with Queen Rayfa and that you've broken in the palace without a royal decree. Therefore, you will be arrested until I can make a judgment on this case."

"No, you can't!" Rayfa sniffed up her nose. "I know he's a good person! He believes in my self-determination no matter what! You can't arrest him!"

Suddenly, Kumar patted Rayfa's shoulder. "It's okay, Rayfa. Good honesty means great responsibility. That is what Dhurke said before his death."

Rayfa looked down, feeling sad. "Hmph, I see. Carry on with your arrest. But I will promise a good position to the royal family and will secure your innocence!"

Nahyuta grumbled and guards proceeded to handcuff him. "We'll see about this Rayfa, I promise. But I can't make guarantees. Take him away."

The guards took Kumar to the Khura'inese detention center. Awaiting the next judgment being brought to the royal family and the regent Nahyuta. He wonders if anything is going to be solved still, but to the best of his knowledge, he hopes that Rayfa can secure his innocense soon. And maybe even a greater bonus, a royal position to the family.

* * *

_Detention Center  
11:00 AM_

Kumar sighed to the bars that held beneath him to the streets, he wonders if breaking and entering the royal palace to see Rayfa under illegitimate reasons was worth it. Let alone take the blame ahead just so he could get everything out of Dhurke's sweet little girl. What Kumar did was dumb, sure. But he wouldn't let impulsivity in the way just to get to his goals. Or so he thought?

_"Man, it stinks in here as always." _He grumbled as he thought. _"I always wondered why Khura'in never bothered cleaning the streets so much. Let alone the filth left after the revolution."_

Suddenly, a guard shouts out his name for a visitor. "Kumar Timalsina! You got a visitor that wants to see you!"

_"Oh boy... Is it one of my exiled compatriots wondering why I'm locked in here?" _Kumar thought cynically but widened his eyes to who he couldn't believe. _"N-No way... That couldn't be... Rayfa!?"_

"How are you doing rotting in there, intruder." Rayfa frowned but looked up still. "Or should I say Kumar, perhaps?"

"You can say my name, Your Benevolence." Kumar sighed as he replied. "And if you're here to talk about my experience here, let's just say it's the same old same old like what every crook that rots here."

"Hmph, I thought so." Rayfa said, but her face looked warm. "And I don't have to call you 'intruder' or call me 'Your Benevolence'. Either way is fine."

"Oh, wow? Really? That's awesome." Kumar smiled a bit and looked low. "So, uh, what brings you here then? Am I innocent or am I guilty for intruding in your presence?"

"Neither, that's up to my brother." Rayfa said, looking calm. "It's been so long since I've last seen you in exile, although all that pain must be worsening when I know it."

"Well, you know how the story goes." Kumar crossed his arms. "Your evil aunt took over power by illegitimate means, almost murdered your mother in arson, and well... All this boils up to how we got here."

Rayfa looked to the floor in sadness, Kumar continued. "And since I haven't known that the revolution was over, I came back to see if my exile was done. It turns out I was right about that from the beginning. Though, I didn't get the chance to see Amara crown you as Queen."

"I understand that my question is that if the lingering sadness of my father's death was enough." Rayfa placed her hand on her chin. "I wonder if I'm beautiful enough to marry someone to be the next future king?"

She continued, as Kumar watched her speak. "My father thought that if I wasn't attractive enough for a candidate for the King's throne, then who else could be?"

"Well, I know this can sound kind of unnerving, but what about me?" Kumar placed his hand near his heart, Rayfa blushed a moment. "I-I mean, it's been so long since we were last separated and you were skeptical where your future could go to."

"Hmph, my promise is to hold the title of the Queen of this place!" Rayfa snapped, Kumar shook his head.

"I don't think so, after all..." Kumar glares at her beautiful emerald eyes. "Amara knows that you're the best wife there is for a Queen."

**"THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Rayfa shouted fast. "I had enough of having this stupid conversation with you, you nincompoop! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dance I need to perform to."

As Rayfa leaves, Kumar stares at the beauty that flourishes around her to him, he smiles. "I love you, Rayfa." He called back at her.

Rayfa looks back at him for a brief moment, in silence. Before making her way out of the detention center.

_"That's my girl." _Kumar folded his arms back to his head and thought. _"If only Dhurke can see me now."  
_

_The Next Following Day_

Kumar was sleeping on the floor bed when he was awoken by a sound calling his name. He stood up and saw Nahyuta with guards opening the door to his cell. Kumar began to smile, though it wasn't big since he needed his answer first.

"O-Oh! Hello Prosecutor!" Kumar stood up, removing the straws around his clothes. "Have I been declared innocent or guilty?"

"Yes and no, you are innocent of charges." Nahyuta crossed his arms in a frown. "Under _one condition. _Follow me."

Kumar gulped, waiting for Nahyuta's next move will be.

* * *

_Outside the Detention Center_

"I have accepted your statement, as well as your presumed relationship with the Queen evidence of your innocence." Nahyuta explained to Kumar. Kumar looked bored and grudgingly want to go.

_"Please, it's not a PRESUMED relationship! Me and Rayfa were friends in the past!" _Kumar thought anguishedly. Nahyuta continued speaking.

"I have understood that you are interested in her Benevolence, just as much as she is interested in you." Nahyuta explained to him clearly. "For now, I will grant a lower position in the royal family and you are free to go to the palace to see her Benevolence without any suspicion. However, if what you are claiming is not true, posing a great danger to the royal family and her Benevolence, or secretly putting the Kingdom under danger. I will hereby raise your charges up to treason, punishable by death."

_"Well, well, ain't that a shocker..." _Kumar thought as he worried. _"I better hope that either Rayfa and Amara have the proof needed to overturn Nahyuta's proposed guilt to me! It's only a matter of time if he should consider that I am guilty or not! And if I am guilty, then my whole opportunity to marrying Rayfa has put me to death instead! This is nuts!"_

"...Yes, Prosecutor Sahdmadhi. I understand." Kumar sighed and kept his word. "If the evidence is correct, I will happily present to you in whatever way I can! May the Holy Mother bless your soul."

Nahyuta took his word for clean. "Accepted, you are free to leave and into the royal palace if you wish. Just remember, we have your eye on you. Take this royal badge as proof so the guards won't mistake as an intruder again."

He left and Kumar placed the badge on his shirt, similar to either a Prosecutor or Defense badge. But whichever way, it didn't quite matter. All he has left is to talk to Rayfa and her mother Amara for evidence of his innocence fast, he doesn't know how much time he's got left.

_"Alright, Prosecutor Sahdmadhi!" _Kumar looked determined fast. _"You want to show that I'm capable for Rayfa? Then I'll give you the things needed for my innocence! Just you wait!"_

And like that, he stormed off to the royal palace. Paving his way for the next meeting with Rayfa and her mother to come.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_Rayfa's Room  
__12:00 PM_

Rayfa was glancing at the window outside of her room when she heard the door squeaking in. She quickly turned her head around, much to her annoyance it was her "intruder" or childhood friend, Kumar Timalsina. Maddened, she went to looking outside again.

"What's sup, girl?" Kumar called smiling. "I, uh, wanted to apologize for the stuff that was broken here. I can pay it back to you in compensation if you wish."

"It's okay." Rayfa sighed placing her hand on her chin. "I didn't like those toys anyway. Worthless garbage to have been thrown away, please."

_"Well, they WERE pots and vases." _Kumar was bummed out from that. _"It almost killed me for sure, if not for Nahyuta and the guards showing up."_

He then spoke up to her. "So what's been going up recently? Have you practiced going up on stage? Or, um, you're still in the same bad mood as before?"

"Please, my mother doesn't like it when my attitude is not suitable for a Queen." Rayfa looked back at him for a brief moment. "But please, come sit down next to me. We need to talk."

Kumar sat down next to Rayfa on her bed, it was comfortable and soft. Probably well suited for the upper-class of Khura'inese citizens to jump into. He wished he had this bed rather than on the streets where he would rot like a street rat. Not that it would matter, his private discussion to Rayfa is upon his lips.

"It's been forever since the day I last saw you." Rayfa looked at him madly. "Or is it something I lost in exchange for your bloody return?"

"N-No, nothing! Anything but that!" Kumar protested at her. "I wanted to return all happy and sad, you just lashed out at me as if I ditched you."

"So you're complaining I did know you when you burst into my room like a burglar." Rayfa said as she crossed her arms. "I'm impressed I didn't kill you the moment you got in, a royal's danger is costly to this Kingdom since my father died."

"I'm sorry to hear that Rayfa, chaos was not my intention." Kumar sighed and watched the noon sky from outside. "It reminds me years ago, my past. The one that haunts me after a decade was spent thinking about you and all."

"...The reason you didn't spend time with me more?" Rayfa was looking confused at him.

Kumar nodded in response. "Indeed, it is. I remembered going someone _outside of this world_ and coming back as if I'm not my former self."

Rayfa suddenly raises an eyebrow. "You're leaving me confused, Kumar. Be specific. You went somewhere that is not this planet and came back without remembering it, but you don't feel human at all?"

"Well, if you can put it that way. Yeah." Kumar crossed his arms. "My mother was abusive when the Ga'ran regime was in place, she kept saying that I'm... A "monster". Electrocuted me, placed me in the river to an almost drowned state, and hunted me so that she could beat me. My Dad, who was working for your father, hardly tried anything besides helping the Defiant Dragons to grow."

"That sounds disturbing..." Rayfa placed her right hand near her mouth in a gasp. "Is there anything else you can provide me?"

"I don't know, but I found out that Dhurke was doing a lot of dangerous stuff so to speak." Kumar dug further in conversation with her, his past unsettling. "He neglected me for everything. Never showed me the true meaning of revolution, how they were going to fight, and what nightmare was going to come. I was only given one sentence which was the slogan the Defiant Dragon's used. The last I've ever seen of my father was that he was shot to death by Inga and Ga'ran's goons. I was mad until the mass exile of Ga'ran's opponents came and I was sent along with them to be raised."

"Little did I know, that this was going to be the last time I saw you Rayfa." Kumar stared at her mad but sad. "When I grew up, the revolution was amidst. When it was over, I didn't know that Ga'ran's opponents could return to their righteous place. I was among them, I didn't realize how much the Kingdom has changed since I was gone. But man, I was happy to be back. I was just happy to be back when you were alive Rayfa. As if my wish to the Holy Mother had come true."

Rayfa was stunned and flabbergasted by his speech, she couldn't tell to remain in shock or feel the sadness he'd given her. "So... I had childhood amnesia, to forget about ever seeing you again!?"

"Not really, I came in and you were in big denial." Kumar continued to give Rayfa a happy look. "The only way to make sure to recognize me was the time you shared me a drawn picture of Ga'ran and Inga with me. And right now, even with your mother still in place, I will be happy to aid on your way to Queen as much as I can. The only obstacle for me left is to deal with skepticism your brother Nahyuta presents me, only then I can show my love to you."

"Hmph, I'm happy that you see it that way." Rayfa closed her eyes in acceptance. "The Holy Mother is proud of giving such desire and hope for love to a Queen. It's immersible."

"I know it is." Kumar went close and kissed Rayfa on the forehead. "Rayfa, I want you to be successful. More than anything in the world can I not live without you. No matter the cost, the pain, the suffering, and how we move forward with it. My heart always ends with you, no matter what. Got it?"

Rayfa was tearing for a bit, crying suddenly. "Thanks, now please leave. I must practice my next rehearsal."

* * *

_Amara's Room  
__12:40 PM_

Amara Sigatar Khura'in, sister of the infamous & heinous Ga'ran Sigatar Khura'in, was in her room praying to the Holy Mother and Lady Kee'ra. She suddenly hears the doors to her room open and what she recognizes was that her daughter's lover, Kumar Timalsina was walking in to see her. She smiled with a serene and warm look to him.

"Oh, hello Kumar." Amara introduced herself to him. "It's nice to see a new member of the royal family inside. Please make yourself at home."

"Well, I'm technically not a member of the royal family, just a status your son Nahyuta gave me." He tried to rationally tell her. "But regardless, the pleasure is all mine. I just had a chat with your daughter before. Whom I knew since childhood."

"I'm grateful for that when she gets older to take the throne." Amara agrees serenely. "However, Nahyuta and the royal guard are quite skeptical of your presence, they claim that you've known my daughter since the very beginning she was born. And yet my sister exiled you when she took power, how so?"

"Nahyuta is suspicious to me, indeed I'm ignorant of that." Kumar continued further, crossing his arms. "My relationship with her happened a long time ago, wondering what it's been like since your sister exiled me with the pact."

"Then that's a tragedy to hear for to another day." Amara clasped her arms together. "Tell me, what is that you wish to achieve for my daughter?"

"What to achieve? Good question." Kumar took a deep breath for saying this. "Your daughter is beautiful, she is pretty, she is happy that I'm back despite I'm suffering since Ga'ran was brought to justice. However, something else in mind was made for Rayfa and that she thinks I'm eligible to be the King just like your husband Dhurke."

"That is up to my daughter and Nahyuta's discretion if you wish to be adopted to the family or not." Amara explained in detail what it takes to join the family. "The events in Khura'in that happened two years ago were unspeakable and atrocious at the murderous hands of my sister. So many things were built into detail that I could've done anything to stop her."

"It wasn't your fault, this was Ga'ran's and Inga's doing." Kumar stared madly at the name of Ga'ran. "As much as I hate her, I do believe under the Holy Mother's eyes that no one is born evil until it drives the urge into doing so. I'd take the morality of my decisions carefully and do not desire harm to anyone as we speak."

"I will take your word for it, whether I give it the benefit of the doubt." Amara sighed and she continued. "Is there anything else to add besides the revolution?"

"Yes, about my past." Kumar took a deep breath her. "Ever since my childhood, I had visions and things that showcase that I don't belong in this world. Dhurke once told my Dad that the entrance to the Holy Mother is possible, yet I kept it merely a myth. However, it soon boils back to me that your daughter is... Attracted to the way I present myself to her rather than a reunition."

"Are you saying that... You came outside to the Holy Mother herself?" Amara raised her eyebrow and Kumar sighed.

"I don't know, yet." He looks at the tapestry with the Holy Mother. "My memories are vague, but I didn't quite feel the same about myself. My mother committed suicide after she couldn't handle the thought about how I was a failure and that I was never her son, to begin with! I even witness the death of my Dad at the hands of Inga's goons!"

"That's horrible, what did you do to cope it then?" Amara placed a hand near her heart as she asked.

Kumar took a deep breath. "What I did next was to hang out with the exiled pact. Opposing Ga'ran at the low rate was not an easy option, especially with the tension for the fact that she can abuse her power and make the law if she desired. It wasn't long until Apollo and Phoenix proved that she was not worthy of the throne."

Amara stared closely to his speech, it was interesting. "...And I wondered, what if I checked to see if I did have holy powers, I can get a bonus with Rayfa and make myself the King of Khura'in. But something was different when I examined it, I noticed that my humanity was nowhere in spot. I was worried about why I still had memories of the past despite growing up in the streets."

"Amara... I'd like to ask you." Kumar looked at Rayfa's biological mother with a stare. "Is it possible that I'm not human?"

"If you aren't a man, then that clearly means the Holy Mother created you." Amara made a hypothesis on his theory.

"Impossible, the Holy Mother can't send anyone mortal to this world." Kumar contradicted her. "Now that I mentioned that, it could be possible that I was ONCE human and then something transformed me different in the inside."

"That's... Quite astonishing." Amara was looking impressed. "We'll think about this later, for now, you need to prove your innocence before my son Nahyuta finds you guilty right away. Time is short, you know."

"Very well, thank you for the conversation High Queen." Kumar parted with a smile he left. "If I'm free, I'm willing to speak with you on this matter again."

"No worries, please let me go back to my prayer." She demanded, and thus, Kumar left her room.

* * *

_Justice Law Offices  
__2:00 PM_

_"...Alright, here's the place." _Kumar stares at the sign of the office building and hideout that was once "Shadmadhi Law Offices. _"If I recall, this was the place that Dhurke and Datz stayed in when the revolution was broiling. That Apollo-guy is not there, meaning the legal system here was rebuilt when the Ga'ran regime was overthrown. Better step inside."_

As soon as he stepped in, he noticed a typewriter that was looking at Kumar when he walked in. "Oh, hello there. Are you here in need of defense?"

Kumar shook his head at her. "No, actually. As a matter of fact, may I go and use the bathroom in this place."

"It's down there to your left." She pointed out where it is behind the cactus.

Kumar smiled at her. "Thank you." He then proceeded to pave the way down the corridor to find clues about his past, Dhurke is a man of revolution, but he is not a man of writing things about them. As soon as Kumar stepped in the back, all he saw was old case books and paperwork. Nothing else piqued his interest.

_"Damn, all this stuff." _Kumar glanced around slowly. _"There's gotta be a clue around here somewhere."_

Deciding to look on the ground, he sees journals, sheets of papers, and books lying under the shelf. He took this for a brief moment, deciding to reach in there to get what clues and stuff to get out of. As soon as he pulled them out, he was shocked. All of this was not related to the revolution, but how it's possible to meet the Holy Mother!

_"No way! Dhurke had this the whole time!" _Kumar's eyes widened. He opened the Journal, to the page which had relation to his father. It read:

_To my son Kumar Timalsina,_

_I am here to write this letter concerning the security of the Founders Orb. While it's status is crucial in finding the clues about the Holy Mother. Many archaeologists and power-seeking individuals try to claim it for their self-serving philosophy. It can resonate inside when a person carries spiritual powers related to her._

_According to Dr. Archie Buff, the Orb has the power of unlocking a secret portal that is actually somewhere in the Kingdom's grounds. If any, the first use dates back when you were a child. Where Inga was able to unlock the portal with it. When no one was looking, YOU were tossed in and managed to come back out. Me and my wife found you and you looked nothing like our son. Just a human transformed into a dietic being by the Holy Mother._

_We've taken you to a mental asylum, it seems the power reverberating from you was driving us bonkers. My wife tried to torture me, inflict with me suffering, even as entertainment to the Ga'ran regime. The Orb needed to put somewhere far away in America._

_It was believed that Paul Atishon gave the Orb to Dr. Buff, who took notice that the puzzles reset every one time use. The second use gave Inga the idea that the Orb can no longer be solvable. So he resorted to blackmail and shady means to achieve it again. Worse, is that Dr. Buff refused to oblige Inga's demand for the Orb to be unlocked. We don't know his next plans, but he may be thinking about using the Orb again against the Ga'ran regime to take hold of power. To burn it to show that his wife was not a claimant to the throne as she lacked spiritual powers._

_That is all I can write about this letter, coming from a friendly Spirit Medium that channeled me after Inga's goons murdered me. I'm leaving this mystery to you, son._

_Love, Mys'triee Timalsina_

As dark as this letter sounded, Kumar was in an emotionless stare. The chaos that Ga'ran unleashed in her power proved that the Orb and the Kingdom had more to it than just the throne. But the last thing that bothered him greater, was that there was a portal that linked this world to the Holy Mother's. If this is true, then it has to be found somewhere other than the palace or Mount Poniponi.

_"A portal? That recreates you when you get in." _Kumar thought, but something gleamed his mind. "And it also lets you see the holy mother herself? Leaving the only side-effect of losing your only humanity?"

He thinks even further, what if this portal was worked on by Inga and his cronies before he married Ga'ran? Or in another twist, is that the Holy Mother does exist to be visited and that if a mortal were to go into her plane, another would come out as a copy but in actuality... A dietic form of a human? Leaving the human one inside?

The madness drilling Kumar's mind stirs rapidly, he knew he needed to go to Nahyuta fast for this letter!

He rushed back at the front desk of Justice Law Offices and asked a question in a rush. "Excuse me! But do you know where Nahyuta Shadmadhi, the regent of the Kingdom is?"

"Hmm... The last time I saw him was near the Tehm'pul Temple." She replied.

Kumar nods at her and dashes away. "Thanks!" He runs off.

* * *

_Tehm'pul Temple  
__3:10 PM_

Nahyuta Shadmadhi was walking out of his recent case until he sees Kumar dashing at him at a rapid pace of fear and panic. Nahyuta looked sterned and crossed his arms at him. This had better be good.

"Nahyuta! Nahyuta! Listen to me!" Kumar went up to him under heavy breathing. "I am here to present to you the evidence of my innocence!"

"Very well, present your evidence to me." Nahyuta sighed, crossing his arms. "This had better be good."

Kumar presented the letter he found and gave it to him. Nahyuta was reading the letter carefully and suddenly was amazed at it when he glanced his look back at Kumar. He raised his voice in a rather suspicious but skeptical tone.

"A portal linking to two worlds is here?" Nahyuta's face turned stern. "Just one question, where is the body of your father Mys'triee?

"Nowhere, Ga'ran and her cronies took his corpse somewhere." Kumar theorized but went further. "If this portal is true... Then that means the evidence of my father's murder is still somewhere! This can't be just his cronies alone! It must be done by a single man!"

"If there is evidence that connects to his murder, I'll think about the possibility of raising it to the trial level." Nahyuta closed his think for a minute, he opens them back up. "Well I still leave doubts of your innocence in the hanging, I'll give you more time on this mystery where it still stands. Otherwise, you will be executed for treason."

_"As if cruel and unusual punishment is even recognized in the Kingdom, that one letter is still not enough to change his mind!" _Then Kumar thinks of something. "Say, Nahyuta is there any chance that the portal can be found anywhere? If so, then it may lead to the Holy Mother herself! Another me is still in there!"

"The Holy Mother is a goddess we pray to, I don't understand the likelihood of meeting her face-to-face." Nahyuta still felt skeptical about this mystery. "I will give you the benefit of the doubt about this... 'Portal'. Until then, there are no further questions needed."

"Ugh... Very well, may the Holy Mother bless your soul, Prosecutor Shadmadhi." They both parted in ways, grunting came from Kumar while serious-looked Nahyuta left.

_"I need more evidence of my father's murder! And the portal!" _Kumar scratched his front hair hard. _"But where can I find some leads relating to it? Dhurke, Inga, and the rest are gone! Can there be one person... Ah! I get it!"_

He storms off to find one person he knows best. _"Alright, Datz! You got a lot of explaining to do!"_

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_Justice Law Offices  
5:30 PM_

"So you're the boy that Dhurke knows ya, huh?" Datz Are'bal said as he was peeling an apple. "As I feel bad for his loss, I can't ask why you come to me." Kumar rolled his eyes over his statements, he's had enough as it is to find the truth.

"He died for all of us, sure." Kumar depressingly felt sad for saying, but had to focus. "What I'm saying is, is that Dhurke kept in touch with my Father before Inga's brutal goons shot him to death. He and all of them had the knowledge to the portal that connects this world to the Holy Mother's!"

"Impressive theory, but..." Datz sighed low. "I haven't gotten in touch with that since Dhurke was rallying up the Defiant Dragons."

"Then... You have a theory where he might have died?" Kumar scratched his chin for a split second. "Where they could've moved his body somewhere?"

Datz focused as Kumar continued his words. "Before the Ga'ran regime sentenced me with the pact in exile, I always wondered when I could reunite with Rayfa and get on the truth about why my mother committed suicide after seeing her dead."

"Ya think, so?" Datz questions as he thought. "Dhurke was right about keeping secrets for the greater good sometimes, but if my knowledge is correct..." He took a deep breath from his saying. "Your Father's body COULD be buried in one of the gravestones at the Hamlet far by."

"A Hamlet? Where is that?" Kumar questioned.

"It's just far away from Mount Poniponi, down the trail that takes far in the Himalayans." Datz answered he smiled for something. "If you're thinking about adventure boy, then don't sweat it! I got just what you need!"

The doors opened, revealing Ahlbi Ur'gaid and his dog Sha'doo. "Good evening, gentlemen!" He introduced himself flamboyantly. "Did someone call... Adventure!?"

_"...Looks like we got everything." _Kumar sighed to himself as he thought. _"Let's just hope the worst never happens with these two."  
_

* * *

_Mountain Trail, Eastern Himalayans  
__6:00 PM_

_"Okay... The path leading to the Hamlet is close by." _Kumar looks back at Datz and Ahlbi playing with each other. _"Oh, Holy Mother... Why is the nusiance allowed on this land?"_

"HA! HA! HA! Good one, Ahlbi! Good one!" Datz laughed at his joke so hard. "I was just dying in laughter, I can't think of anything. I'm sorry!"

"...Well, there's no need to shout." Ahlbi looked at Kumar fast. "Hey, Kumar! How close are we to the Hamlet anyway?"

"It's about as close as we can get, darkness is coming and I don't for sure when." Kumar looked around the snow and the tree foliage. _"Something feels unright here... The level of power is... Extraordinary."  
_

"Datz... Ahlbi... You um, feel some strange power yes?" Kumar questioned, they both shook.

"I don't feel anything, not from what I'm concerned." Ahlbi scratched his forehead.

"Me neither, the weather feels awful though." Datz sighed. Suddenly, tree sounds were heard not too long, making Sha'doo bark at the upcoming noise. "Ack! Everyone get into positions!"

Kumar, Datz, and Ahlbi readied themselves in a defensive position. Waiting to see what was coming out of the foliage.

It soon burst out, shocking all at each other. "AHHHHH! Huh?"

Too their surprise, all that came out was the rarest duckling there is on the planet. Datz burst himself in laughter, Ahlbi was disappointed, and Kumar facepalmed himself.

"Okay... Enough with the games." Kumar pointed at the opening. "The Hamlet is over there! Come on, we got a mystery to solve."

* * *

_Hamlet, Eastern Himalayans  
__6:15 PM_

As soon as the trio got in, there were small houses and a bonfire in the center. Everywhere around it was covered in snow, much to his surprise, Kumar was getting vague memories of this place when he was just a child. Almost no one sensed that anyone was home, so searching around the place wasn't illegal.

"Let's split up." Kumar gulped himself hard. "Make sure to let me know if you find my Father here."

"Will do, KT!" Datz accepted, playing with his name initials. "I'll keep an eye on the horizon if anyone's coming! I'm sure no one will bother us when we're done here."

"I use my dog Sha'doo to sniff the place for any clues." Ahlbi smiled at him. "I'm sure... We can find your Father if I'm not disturbed."

"You won't be, and don't get scared if you find him." Kumar patted him for relief. "He's frozen... I don't know where. It's gotta be in these houses."

The whole gang split, searching each house one by one. After much digging, the houses inside were the same. Ragged beds, tilted portraits, and broken windows as if this place was abandoned somehow. However, Kumar did find one thing suspicious. The Bonfire in the center, he noticed several lines poking out, as if it was a hole leading somewhere.

"Hey, guys." Kumar called to them. "Come look at this. It's a wooden door I think, the Bonfire is a fake."

"A fake?" Datz asked confused. "Where does it lead?"

"I don't know." Kumar scratched his chin, he looked at Ahlbi. "Say Ahlbi, can you ask Sha'doo to sniff at it?"

"You got it." Ahlbi placed Sha'doo on the ground and he sniffed around it. He barked out loud, confirming it as a secret passage.

"Alright, this door is pretty heavy." Kumar looked at the two. "I'm gonna need you both to move it alongside. On me, three... two... one!"

The trio pushed the door away and revealed a ladder down the Earth's surface. The two were a bit scared, but Kumar wasn't. He's got work to do.

"I'm going down there..." Kumar glanced back at them with a wink. "I'll see you back at the surface when I'm done."

Kumar went down as far as he can go on the ladder, the whole place was dark. So he had to bring a set of matches alongside him to find his Father's body. He lit one up and sees everywhere dripping and cold as he spunked down the hallway. Wandering far, he sees a transcription in Khura'inese and more in the cave below.

As soon as went down there, Kumar can see even more writing and architecture placed within. It looked as if the whole place was a hideout or something. From the ground, there were a few bones remains and writing texture that is so hard to read, it's impossible to look at it. All of this creates a theory wrapped up in Kumar's head.

_"This place is weird... Did most of the pact that died are buried down here?" _To his surprise, he goes deeper to see a brink of light. _"Ah! That light. No, it can't be. DAD!"_

Kumar ran fast to his Father's decayed corpse, frozen as some elements to it aren't fully decomposed. Much to his disgust, he finds a canvas bag stashing pictures, letters, and a journal describing the portal. Unable to bear on, he denies that this person isn't his Father. He paves his way out to Datz and Ahlbi, and get the police here.

_A few minutes later..._

"Geez... Your old man was down there for how long?" Datz asked quite seriously.

Kumar shook his head. "I don't know. They could be lost remnants of the pact that were killed when they escaped." He gulped in good relief. "I was lucky that I was NOT one of them."

"It sure looked scary to you." Ahlbi was frighted fast. "B-But at least I didn't see any dead things! I promise!"

_"Always being the innocent boy you are, Ahlbi." _Kumar sighed in his head. The police approached the three and carried out the forensics details.

"Okay... So, um, was it really Mys'triee's body underneath the Hamlet?" Kumar asked in a worried expression.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid the DNA results are a match." The Forensics person explained. "We don't who and how he died. There was no evidence of a motive, but the only conclusion we have is that the killing was a result of an unlucky escape."

_"Damn it..." _Kumar thought sad, but then something sprung up. "I-In that case, why was his body along with the others buried down here?"

"I don't know." He replied, going back to his investigation. "My evidence suggests they bled out underneath to face death than dignity. Nothing shady about that."

_"Oh! There is something shady going on!" _Kumar thought angrily. _"After all, Inga and his cronies took the bodies down there. Since he thought no one could possibly enter here."_

After wrapping up the investigation, the Forensics man looked at the three. "That's a wrap. Okay, if we managed to find a suspect. We'll give you a call back if we got the chance. There's something odd here about this hamlet more than finding the body of your Father."

"Well, well... At least we tried something, kiddo." Datz parted away sadly.

"How can someone do this?" Ahlbi was crying sadly, wiping tears away. "To kill your Father and all these people, for something so selfish it's deplorable!"

_"In a third-world country like this Ahlbi, anything is deplorable to the corrupt." _Kumar thought, looking determined to solve this mystery. _"I need to get back to the palace tomorrow. Rayfa and Amara must definitely know something about it!"_

* * *

_The Next Day...  
__Rayfa's Room  
__11:30 AM_

Kumar knocks on the door three times, the response he hears was the voice of his love. "Come in."

As soon as Kumar stepped in, he saw Rayfa on her bed seeing him walk inside. Her expression was a sight and a frown. "Hmph, it's you again."

"Hello, Rayfa." Kumar smiled at her and sat down next to her, watching the beautiful sunrise from outside. "It's me again, as always. Just coming to check out to see how you were doing."

"As Queen, my duties are routinely normal." Rayfa glanced back at him with a smile. "Representing the Kingdom with high integrity and morality are the key features to maintain no matter what."

"Well, I see that you're passionate about it then." Kumar placed his arms behind his head. "I, too, have passions that are complicated, to say the least. Coming from the discovery of my Father."

"You found him?" Rayfa was surprised. "Dear me, what did he look like?"

Kumar looks at her sadly, but with a mad face. "He's dead. Died with the rest of pact that made run for it, but his corpse was buried alongside them after Inga's goons killed him."

"Hmph, using a corpse to masquerade the scene if he died along with the rest of the victims?" Rayfa looked at the window still. "This is a foolish way to escape murder, especially when it's despicable enough to ruin a man's life!"

"Great, thanks." Kumar replied with a deep sigh. "It was inevitable to find him that way still, he never returned to me despite the fact that I loved more than my mother."

Rayfa pats his back softly in comfort. "You don't have to worry. Only the truth can set you free if it was really true. His soul would be in heaven instead of hell."

"...Maybe. Just maybe." Kumar glanced at her earnestly. "I'd just wish he'd be SO happy that I married the most beautiful girl in this country."

Rayfa placed a hand near her mouth, sweat began to drip. "Which is..."

"You, Rayfa. Of course." Kumar answered honestly. "And don't deny it, even if your brother Nahyuta is against it. I'm all ears to having a great relationship with you."

"Damn you..." Rayfa frowned, crossing her arms. "I wouldn't consider you my love until you can prove it. All things need to be earned first besides the obviousness."

"Hmm... That's true." Kumar glanced at the mirror right next to him, seeing a strange glowing light in his eyes. "Rayfa... I don't how to put it. But even after Ga'ran's dethronement, there's a strange conspiracy here that's making me feel... Odd."

"Why do you believe that?" Rayfa pondered at his question. "You look normal to me... But is your spiritual power resonating inside of you?"

"It's tucked in, never got out despite my belief that I'm not my human self." Kumar gripped his fists and begins to sweat. "I'm something Rayfa... Something the Holy Mother did to me when Inga tossed me into the portal. I am... Not who you think I am. S-Sorry, if this creepy to you... But, I might be able to take the throne next to you with my power of the Founders Orb!"

Rayfa shook back in a startle, this unnerving to the Queen. "Y-You're being creepy! Stop pretending like you're something, you twit!"

Suddenly, Kumar tossed himself down the floor in his fear. Rayfa jumped at him with shock, seeing if he's okay and his heart is still breathing. A vision pours into Kumar's mind about an orb opening a portal leading to alternate dimension for a brief second and hopped straight back up.

"W-What was that!?" Rayfa demanded an answer. "You fell and woke up like you've seen something! What is it?"

"Rayfa... I saw the message." Kumar stood up along next to her. "The message that reads what I got to do and what I need to do. The portal must be open."

"How do you believe in this prophecy?" Rayfa was a bit scared by this. "You claim to be the Holy Mother's chosen man? On a quest to bring utopia!?"

"It is, girl." Kumar smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Until I have this mystery solved, the next person on my love-list is you."

He kissed her for a brief second and Rayfa fell in with it. She placed her arms on Kumar's back and he fell on the bed with her. A soft and smooth sensation sank in with the two until a door was opened, and Rayfa was shocked along next to her lover Kumar. It was Nahyuta holding tea, staring mad at them with shock.

As the two both stare at him, Nahyuta had the urge to say. "Your Benevolence, what is this?"

"B-Brother! It's not what you think!" Rayfa pushed Kumar away from him. "Get out, now! Never bother me like this again."

Nahyuta turned his eyes on Kumar. "You, we need to have a word."

Kumar sighed as he went out in the hallways, but then he saw Rayfa wink at him and he winked back. Outside her room, Nahyuta placed him near the wall and he was looking at Kumar sternly, arms crossed. After a brief moment of silence, he spoke up.

"What exactly were you and Rayfa up to?" Nahyuta demanded.

Kumar shrugged his arms. "Nothing. We just had our discussion and well, I wanted to sleep. That's all."

"Do not fool me, peasant." Nahyuta slapped him. "Tell us now! Or else I will put this treason indictment on your head the next morning!"

"Ow! O-Okay! Okay! Don't hit me again!" Kumar began to explain. "Me and Rayfa, we love each other okay!? There's no need to butt in and declare that our relationship is futile!"

"Hmph, clever dialogue coming from an honest but foolish boy." Nahyuta gears forward with his eyes closed at him. "My sister is off-limits. If I ever hear any word about a wedding, a date, or even an_ inappropriate night_ by... Both of you. It's the death sentence, period. Understand?"

"Nahyuta, I'm disappointed in you." Kumar turned mad at him with his statement. "You're nothing like your father, if Rayfa loved me so much, he would've accepted it straight away... But no, it's always you! You think that you and Rayfa must serve as this Kingdom's only rulers without a King and I go it's not going to be that way. If Rayfa loves me, I'm willing to throw my life for it."

"Speak for yourself, now get out!" Nahyuta threw his hand up, signaling him to go. He sighed afterward and Kumar is going to have a word with his mother.

* * *

_Amara's Room  
__12:00 PM_

"Oh! Kumar! A pleasure to see you again." Amara smiled at his presence once more. Kumar smiled at the serene queen nicely.

"Yes, it is always a pleasure meeting you again, Your Mercifulness." Kumar bowed in gesture and proceeded to sit down next to her for tea. "Please, let's have a conversation."

"I can only make this brief, I've got my daily prayer coming up next." Amara elaborated before moving on. "In any case, one question was boggling me about you Kumar. When were you born exactly and... How did you meet my daughter?"

"Well, I was born on April Fools day before she was born." Kumar laughs a bit before proceeding on. "I think after her birth, I spent a decent amount of time introducing myself as her friend. It went close fast, but Ga'ran separated us still, I was left in the dumps until the revolution was finished."

"Interesting, I am always willing to see my daughter grow in a beautiful woman with a handsome man such as you." Amara smiled generously, making Kumar blush.

"W-Wait, you actually... Support me being in a relationship with your daughter?" Kumar asked very curiously in surprise.

"Why yes, I do believe my daughter should have a man with her." Amara explains with her hands together. "If she was ruling our country alone, she would feel lonely... Only love can save her from corruption and antisociality."

"I see, but there's one person that doesn't like it." Kumar crossed his arms in a sulky mood. "Your son, Nahyuta, prevented me from confessing in real love with your daughter. I must say that I'm deeply disappointed in him, despite being the son of the man that freed this country from tyranny. Yet, I believe I'm strong enough to prove a point that I can be him and marry his daughter even at fullest opposition he presents."

"My son can be cautious, his trust with anyone is low as we speak." Amara sighed low. "I know being regent is a tough job for him, but after the revolution that haunted him still. He doesn't want anyone to be near his sister for any reason besides the Dance of Devotion."

"Yeah, and it's stupid." Kumar complained. "If your husband was alive, he could've made this better. But now? It's only us. Just one jerk that can't seem to stand us even as I look perfect to Rayfa in every shape and form imaginable."

Amara dives deep into his words, Kumar continues his saying. "Amara listen, your daughter is the best thing I ever saw in my life. If I married her, my status of living with the poor is over. But ONLY... If I can prove that I can be another Dhurke and marry Rayfa so I could become the king of this land."

"My boy, I don't how much to tell you." Amara took a deep breath. "I understand that what prevents you from accomplishing your goal is your Father's mystery, yes?"

"Sorry, Amara. But Mys'triee is dead." He shook his head. "His body was found with the victims of the pact that were killed during the escape. Buried underneath a fake bonfire that lead me to a cave where I got his canvas bag containing clues where the portal might be. If I'm certain, then that's where my next destination should be."

"...If you open this portal, do you expect yourself to go in with the Holy Mother's blessing?" Amara asks curiously.

Kumar shook, his determined stare looks in at her. "No, not like that." He continued. "If I go in, I believe it's a one-way trip. An opening of the portal takes a whopping twenty-four hours before it closes for good. Generating a new puzzle with the Founders Orb."

"How did you get this information, then?" Amara looked surprised. He presented his Father's notes to her.

"Here, Your Mercifulness." Kumar gave what was read on them. "The evidence needed to solve this matter proves it."

"Oh, Holy Mother. You're right..." Amara clenched her fist. "This is... A new utopia in the next world, right?"

"Passing through the portal, yes." Kumar nods his head and crosses his arm for a theory he long though. "Now that I mentioned that, it's lead me to believe that Khura'in is not the land the Holy Mother intended us to be. Rather, the real place where my original self WAS the right one when Inga found out about it's true purpose."

"Impossible, the Holy Mother would never lie to us." Amara frowns in disbelief. "In which case, I'm going to have to let you leave because my prayer is due short. Until I see good proof of this, I cannot make a decision of giving the Founders Orb to you if this said portal is not found. Please leave. And may Holy Mother be with you."

"Same can be said to you, Your Mercifulness." Kumar sighed and parted ways with her after his last sip of tea. "Your kindness is appreciative, hopefully when I get this mystery solved soon. Thank you."

And so, Kumar left Amara's room for her prayer. He sighed after his long talk, but regardless, his real goal is the truth. No matter the truth and what the truth is. He's going to find it.

* * *

_Hallways  
__12:50 PM_

_"Alright, so let's get this pieced up." _Kumar placed his hand near his chin. _"There was a shooting, but my father was not the victims of the fallen pact. Rather, it's the Inga that found him and shot him. Or is he? Next, is who I am. If I'm not human in this world, then my real me must be placed somewhere in that portal with the Holy Mother. And lastly, my relationship with Rayfa. As growing as it may sound, Nahyuta is on my back and he's keeping his sister off-limits. I'm not going to fall for his tricks and I'll find a way to show that my relationship with Rayfa is legitimate as if it will ever be."_

He then slouched behind the wall, thinking that his next move of his is going to cost him. _"Why this? Why bring up all this if it's going to create unnecessary tension? Either way, the truth must be solved the maintain my trust with the Royal family._"

"Ahh! Kumar Timalsina! How long's it been, you little roach!"

Kumar glances down the hallway that spewed out his name and sees a man that erupts anger outside of him like a volcano.

"You..." He growled.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_Hallways  
1:00 PM_

"...You." Kumar gritted his teeth.

A man wearing a large rectangle-buttoned red shirt, two flattened shoulder pads, black leggings with a large belt, brown-dark shoes, short-trimmed dark hair, and red-purple stern eyes was stepping slowly close to Kumar. He braces himself to be ready against this guy, he knows of him being part of the former Ga'ran regime. But has no idea how he's out on the streets despite her being disposed of.

"What are you doing here!?" Kumar stomped at him loud. "Only official members of the royal family are allowed on these parts!"

"Me? Come on, don't be silly." He laughed at him for a bit. "I'm only a Huckster. I bash into any store, market, and flea market there is for good merchandise. It's all in the deal."

"And why is that your reason for coming in, then?" Kumar crossed his arms. "I'm quite suspicious of your interests, here. Not that I'm aware of."

"...I guess you could say there's some fancy merch I sell with to everyone in this place." He rubbed his hands with a gleeful smile. "Everyone's greedy for money. It talks and chomps away all your hardships away without anxiety. Nothing shady if it's done at the right place at the right time."

"Well, in any case... I'm not interested in your products, Mr..." Kumar was cut off in a bit of confusion. _"Damn it, I forgot his name..."_

"Mister... Who? Ah, I get it. How crude of me, I've forgotten to introduce myself to you roach." The man cleared his voice as he "politely" introduces himself. "My name is Zaran Nribhaya Arthin. I'll be your guide for fancy merchandising to improve my overall standing with the people." He continued more rudely per se. "If you changed your mind, a bit of purchase can help make me a richer man for this Kingdom."

"I-I'm sorry to say this... But..." Kumar was curious a bit. "You're selling items to gain political favor for yourself in this country?"

"If you can put it that way, sure it is." Zaran replied, scratching his left thumb and finger. "I used to work for the government of this country, it's old as the Ga'ran regime ever was and I decided to let loose on life. So... I grew bored with the whole job and went for a different kind of fun, MERCHANDISING!"

_"Sounds like the Defiant Dragons gave you amnesty for all that loot you carry." _Kumar wasn't impressed with any of this. _"In any case, YOU are just making folly of yourself to get back into power, you venomous snake."_

"Okay, look buddy, I'm not interested in any of your products." Kumar declared, arms on hips. "Now you can either leave me be and find some other customer interested in your crap."

"Same old, Kumar." Zaran sighed packing his things away. "You're never interested in people... Just Dhurke's bratty little child."

"H-How in the Holy Mother did you know that!?" Kumar widened his eyes at his statement.

"Guards in the hallway have been talking about YOU, an impoverished scamp, thinks he's SO worthy for the throne." Zaran gleams at him very miraculously. "...Yet, he thinks it's wise to step and declare himself King when all along, it's just you trying to get to Khura'in's riches in your petty pockets."

"T-That's not true! There's more to the story than that!" Kumar protested at his distaste. "I mean, you ever thought of me being a different person born with spiritual powers to visit the Holy Mother? That's is what I'm after to show my worth to Rayfa! And besides, I'm her childhood friend!"

"Tch, like I even give a damn." Zaran leaves behind Kumar rudely. "See you around, roach. Make sure the garbage has a nice bed once you're in the alley. HA! HA! HA!"

_"Jerk... As if I'll show him..." _Kumar took a deep breath as he thought. _"I can't tell why he's in the royal palace, still. He claims he's selling assets to gain political favors. Does the Queen know of this?"  
_

* * *

_Amara's Room  
__6:00 PM_

"Mother, can I please come in." Rayfa knocked on her door with a glum look to her face.

"Why yes dear." Amara politely accepted to her daughter. "Come inside, tell me. How was today's dance, hmm?"

"Horrendous, to be exact." Rayfa replied to her, she sat down next to her mother. "No one ever seemed interested in the dance as if they grew bored at it."

"W-Why... That's impossible." Amara was surprised at this. "The Dance of Devotion is always a traditional Khura'inese thing. Why wouldn't they choose not to like it?"

"I-I don't know!" Rayfa was in tears and she wiped them off her face. "This whole point of being Queen is for nothing! NOTHING! I'm just a girl and people are only interested in my looks for their in-sensational desire! I shout at them angrily for their insults and walked away in mad!"

"My dear, I-I'm so sorry..." Amara sighed as she looked down. "What is it that I can do to make you feel better?"

"Honestly, not much." Rayfa sighed, she looked out the window with the sunset falling. "I want to spend time with my boyfriend, Kumar. That stupid brother of mine hates him like a dog, yet I love him despite my full heart."

"My son Nahyuta can be disappointing, yes." Amara grunted at his name. "His whole trust ended after the revolution... When he found out my sister was a ruthless usurper. I told Nahyuta that everything is fine, but he keeps ranting on about protecting us more than he failed at protecting my husband Dhurke."

"Being over-protective is his biggest fatal flaw, I cannot stand it!" Rayfa pampered as she walked away from her mother. "I'm going out in the streets to find my boyfriend and go out on a date with him! If my stupid brother finds us and indicts him to death, I will do whatever it takes to remove him as the regent of the Kingdom."

"R-Rayfa, he's your brother!" Amara was shocked. "He has every right to punish him if his trust with Kumar is not full, you have to accept it. Not everything in this world is possible."

Rayfa shooked her head at her as she walked out the door. "It is mother, I've become a grown woman now to take full responsibility for my actions." She prepares to shut the door close. "Now if you'll excuse my temper, I have an awesome date to catch!" She slams the door shut behind her mother.

Amara sighs hugely and facepalms skulkingly. _"Oh, Your Mercifulness. What have I done to my children..?"  
_

* * *

_Bathing Waterfalls  
__7:00 PM_

Kumar waited for his childhood girlfriend to show up, waiting patiently since her invitation with her near the pool. He grumbles as he had never thought of doing this, but who cares? It's Rayfa he's after, he doesn't brag about anything else. Just as he stood by to the nearby rock, he sees Rayfa walking down the trail to see him.

"Hey, babe! Right on time!" Kumar smiled as she went down to see him. "The pools are pretty steamy, hot right... Yeah."

"I've been to this place before, don't worry." Rayfa went close to feel the aroma. "Feels perfect, now take off your clothes. We're going in naked."

"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything... Crazy." Kumar felt nervous about this.

"Nonsense, you'll be fine." Rayfa replied to him frowning. "Now stop wasting my time and get your naked body in there with me. Pronto."

Both Kumar and Rayfa took off all their clothes and hung them where they should be. The craziest Kumar had to thought was looking at Rayfa's beautiful body sizzling underneath his skin, shaking him miraculously. He has never seen a naked girl before, but this has got to be the weirdest moment in his life since in exile.

After staring at each other for a brief moment, Rayfa steps into the pool warmly and softly. Kumar goes inside with her and feels the very same way. The steam around them showcases how beautiful the night can be when you're on a date with Khura'in's most beautiful girl ever.

_"Tonight's my lucky night..." _Kumar sighed, relaxing while placing his arms back to his head. _"I almost feel like I'm in heaven right now. Thank you, O Holy Mother. For this amazing gift!"_

"Enjoying the water right, handsome?" Rayfa said in a seductive voice. "You know, people always come here to have a great time. Washing each other when they have no water and power in their homes. Here, it's a perfect romantic evening for both of us."

"It sure is, if your brother can even tolerate it that is." Kumar sighed at her statement. "He would kill me if he caught us... Butt naked."

"He's a stupid brother, don't listen to him." Rayfa smiled as she went close to him, Kumar was sensing something close to his groin. "I'm interested in the man that I want to marry."

Rayfa's left-hand goes close to Kumar's crotch, he begins to think very headly. _"Oh no... She's at it again! Great! Do I give in? Nah, now it's not the time. Too risky!"_

"R-Rayfa! Um, I don't mean to be rude but... Can we try maybe bathing for a while." Kumar requested as he grabbed her hand away. "...If you want, we can go on the surface wet and rub each other without any risks. Okay?"

Rayfa began to think, but she does feel like it's a good idea. "Good point, I like rub motion. Between our bodies, we can explode and scream in pleasure."

_"She's thinking about that kind of orgasm." _Kumar thought as he wondered what was going on in Rayfa's head. _"At least, we can have our REAL perfect moment when we actually get married. I don't want her to go back and have some kind of disease from our recent contact."_

"Anyways, what is it you want to talk to me?" Rayfa placed her right shoulder on the rock. "I'm bored, so make this short okay?"

"Um, well you ever heard of the idea that I can hold enormous spiritual power right?" Kumar asked her with an interesting look. "Look, if I'm right... I could summon a spirit particle in the air for entertainment. Sort of like a magic trick, wanna test it out?"

"Interesting. Where did you get this idea, anyway?" Rayfa glanced back at him, a bit confused.

"I just theorized that I'm from an alternate dimension." Both Kumar and Rayfa were confused. "Crazy, maybe. But anyway, let me show it out for you."

Kumar took a clam deep breath, as he shakes his hands to erupt spirit particles floating in the air in a wavy like manner. Rayfa's emerald eyes gleam brightness from the light they make, circling all around the cave left and right. Kumar's had these particles under mind-control, and as soon as it reaches the center. It explodes like a firework in the sky.

"T-That was amazing!" Rayfa hugs him as Kumar struggles. "You are GOOD enough to be the King! That performance proves it!"

"U-Uh, thank you." Kumar let go of her wiping some stuff away. "Anyway, um, you wanna go up and do our little body rub?"

"I sure am! Hurry up!" Rayfa demanded him. "My body craves for your pleasure."

"Okay, but no penetration alright?" Kumar asked her very sincerely.

Rayfa nods, the two both get out of the pool and on to the rocky surface. Rayfa and Kumar close their hands to each other, as Rayfa presses her chest to his. Both of them kiss each with their tongue sliding up and down, Kumar rubs her hands all around her body close to Rayfa's groin. He teases it for a bit and Rayfa's reacts with a slight scream. Kumar kisses Rayfa's left neck as he continues teasing her even faster, pleasure ramps up in Rayfa's body increasing every time.

Then, Rayfa scratches Kumar's back as he reacts to pain mixed in with pleasure. She unknowingly pins him to the ground, rubbing her groin to his chest up and down. She kneels down to place her kiss to him. Kumar picks up his right-hand places it near her rear, pleasuring it while Rayfa pleasures him. Kumar grabs on top of Rayfa's head and bits her right ear a bit, licking it as it soothes her and increases her drive.

Suddenly, the pleasure reaches a very high peak. Almost like a volcano, Rayfa and Kumar began to moan much higher as their drive increases each turn.

"Y-Yes, that's it! Faster, Kumar! FASTER!" Rayfa demanded very sensually.

As fast as they went, they eventually both ejaculated. Both of them went off each other on the ground, with each passing minute of pleasure to the genitals. Kumar's orgasm went around fifteen seconds or so, while Rayfa's orgasm lasted around ten seconds or so.

"T-That... Was... Amazing." Kumar breathed very heavily. "I would do that to you again... Ten times better."

"You think..?" Rayfa smiled at him while breathing. "I... Want more out of you. You handsome little worm."

They both stood up, Kumar and Rayfa dried themselves up with a towel and both put their clothes back on. Their little date turned out great, but what was coming up next if Rayfa decides to propose to him next if marriage were to come. He was fascinated with Rayfa so much, that he wants her more than solving the mystery alone.

"So, babe. You're going home now, right?" Kumar asked her after putting his leggings back on.

"Well, yes. I have some practice I gotta do." Rayfa explained as she wore her uniform. "My brother doesn't want me out for too long, so I gotta hurry before he finds me missing."

"Very well, girl." Kumar leaves her to be. "My focus is to earn a living, I can't really stay at your place because of your jerk brother."

"It's okay, I'll reason with him soon." Rayfa accepted as she walks away. "But I won't forget the night that we had. Stay safe in the streets, my love."

And so, Rayfa and Kumar winked at each other before making their way back home.

* * *

_The Next Following Day  
__Streets of Khura'in  
__11:00 AM_

_"Man, what a night!" _Kumar scratched his back in tiredness. _"That fun I had with Rayfa sure paved off. Guess I better go get some Yak's milk."_

Suddenly, a woman screams out in front of everyone, disturbing them as he startles back. What they say was a woman running in tears of fright, panic, and stress. Much to their shock, a man grabs her before she collapses.

"E-Excuse me, Miss..." The Man tries to ask her. "Are you alright? Did something happen..?"

"Y-Yes..." She was shrieking in fear. "THERE HAS BEEN A MURDER!"

Everyone gasped, and Kumar realizes he's found his perfect opportunity to solve this case once and for all.

To Be Continued...


	5. Turnabout Utopia Part 1

_12 Years Ago  
__Dhurke's Hideout - Former Sahdmadhi Law Offices_

A man dressed in a Canvas-colored Sari outfit with indented red-orange lining and a black-red background, light-brown leggings, black-brown dress shoes, blue-green eyes, short light-greyed hair with a few pointers, and light-tanned skin. A young Dhurke Sahdmadhi sees him walking in, confused but noticed his startled expression on his face.

"Hap'piraki Mys'triee." Dhurke introduced him. "Please take a seat, what seems to be the matter in these inhumane times?"

"I'm afraid I can't sit, for this message will be our last goodbye." Mys'triee voice deepened with anguish. "My son Kumar is held in a hellish mental asylum against his will. The doctor there is not so peaceful, I have to get him out."

"Don't worry, I can send some of my boys on a mission to save him." Dhurke said with the seriousness rising from his voice.

"You can't, Dhurke." Mys'triee shook his head and his stare was mad. "I'm calling a leave of absence, till I get my son back and raise him for our rebellion. I will not risk any souls taken away by injustice. I am at fault for this tragedy upon my family, I should've never joined your rebellion when I became a defense attorney under your liege."

Dhurke ears in on his words, but Mys'triee continued farther. "This is the last stand I make, I let my wife's suicide get the best of me to treat my son in there for the last two years after her abuse broke him. Now I will risk every bone, flesh, mind, and soul to get him back to where he is and let him know the truth. The truth about how an evil usurper from Bahlgilpo'kon Hell created a fire that led you here in this tragedy. I will not surrender to anyone. And if I die... Then it's a pleasure to serve you."

"I-I... I understand." Dhurke sighed in a low voice, knowing one of his men will die. "A man's gotta make his choice or die trying. But if you want your family to be free, then do whatever it takes. But if you die, make sure you give your son and your wife a damn goodbye. For all that you fought for me, you've been a great defense attorney."

"Am I?" Mys'triee looked at his badge out of his pocket. "I took several cases and invented that a dragon never yields to you. You're telling me that I have the power to take you on in a court battle? You've lost to that wicked snake Ga'ran."

"I might have lost, but a rematch awaits us in the history of our Kingdom." Dhurke places his left hand to Mys'triee's left shoulder. "Years will pass, anguishing I know, but that leaves us room for a hope spot that the Holy Mother leaves us. No matter how painful and dire it may be, we all stand for the truth and but the truth."

"...You have my thanks." Mys'triee turned away to the exit. "If all this is damming to you and your future, the battle we face is worth to bring an end to this tyranny and injustice. No matter the sadness, fear, and regret that we last. If it lingers, just understand the philosophy your rebellion needs to keep fighting and live upon a peaceful life home."

"I'll keep that all in mind, now hurry! Your son could be experiencing inhumane torture right now! And remember..." Dhurke pulls up a hand that has a tattoo placed on it.

"A dragon never yields!"

Standing in front of the mental institution at the night time sky, Mys'triee waits at the right opportunity to sneak in there and snatch his son. However, it's too dark for him to see in there and decides to wait it out in the front. Just to when it gets bright, he can grab him and leave. However, something feels off about the eerie silence aroma around the place and a man walks closer to him. It startles him very fast, jolting as he raises his voice high enough to hear.

"Who goes there! Show yourself!" Mys'triee holds on tight, but all he got was a wicked chuckle.

"Well, well... The roaches' father is here." A young man holding what appears to be a gun from Inga appears in the light. "Tell me Mys'triee, are you here to save Kumar's sorry skin? Or just Rayfa's?"

"H-Her benevolence..?" Mys'triee was shocked and confused. "Don't play with me! My son is the only patient in there and I'm here to free him! You may kill me here if you want, but his face is the last I want to see!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... You never reason with dangerous people, fool." The man laughs a little and stares hard. "The doctor has his patient and his experiment locked in there for each day until the facts are proven straight. Rayfa's therapy proved to be quite well with misleading information that led straight to your wife's death."

"M-My wife's death... Wait!" Mys'triee realized the very word that angered him dearly. "My wife abused my son and committed suicide... Because you gave Rayfa's facts about her condition to give my son a false name!? Was this all your plan to ruin me!? That you took me into the Defiant Dragons to fight for my freedom while ruining my life!?"

"You knew everything about the portal, this is why you must go down." The man explains even clearer as readies the trigger. "Only people such as Inga and I will know where the Founder's Orb is. After we sent it to America to solve the puzzle generated by the next opening after Inga's coup is finished. After all, I am the man who THREW your son into the portal!"

"You madman... I loved my wife and child and you destroyed them for your self-serving gain." Mys'triee grits his teeth and rage boils. "I will make you pay... Not for the suffering from the DC act you enacted with the Ga'ran administration, BUT FOR ALL THAT YOU HAVE TAKEN AWAY!"

He charges at the man, but as soon as he gets close, a shot was fired out of the gun striking him to the far right side of his chest. The bleeding spreads fast and Mys'triee holds on tight to hold the blood. Footsteps were coming in fast and a boy appears frightened at the sight he sees. A man aiming a gun at his father who was looking at him with a tearful smile.

"My son... I-I did everything to see you for the last time..." Mys'triee mouth bleeds as his tears fall down from his cheeks. "My boy... I love you... Run away... Please..."

Another shot rang and the boy sped at him with light powers coming out of all sides, it was so bright and fantastic, that the man murdering his father was startled. The boy unleashed at full might of his anger as spirit particles flow all around him. Words come out, purely in rage.

**"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!"**

"W-What the HELL is that!?" The man has stepped aback when a power shard struck him with black ooze leaking out of his body. "...Damn you... You exposed me! I guess I'll leave you here while you suffer watching your old man die, roach!"

The man ran fast, but the boy with power illuminating from his body reached out to his father. Tears were leaking out from his eyes, as his father makes a smile that he would never forget him.

"Kumar... You really are powerful..." Mys'triee was dying as he places his hand near his boy's cheek. "You're not a monster... You're a special kind of being. The Holy Mother found you worthy of spiritual powers all this time... Only you... Can help lead this place into a whole new era... Now go... I... Am... Proud of you."

Mys'triee passes out and Kumar's sadness transformed into a hardboiled rage, he directed not at the man, but at the whole Ga'ran regime ruling Khura'in in an unjust way. He sees a large group of people sitting and poor until Kumar comes to them illuminating all of the power he wields. Getting their attention, they listen to his speech.

"People of the Kingdom of Khura'in!" Kumar raised his hands with the power sparkling all around. "My father was taken away from me and I served no purpose but to suffer watching him die! Now, I rally this pact against this cruelty and injustice for the future that will be met with righteousness! Who is with me!?"

All the people cried out for this and they all follow the boy, charging at the palace walls while seeing the loaded militia armed. The pact fought each and every one of them, snatching their guns away and throwing objects at them to make them cower. However, this wasn't powerful enough Kumar seemed, Ga'ran's guards came up with rifles and aimed it at the pact.

"There's too many of them!" One of the pact guys said.

Kumar sees them ready to open fire, he yells. "They're trying to shoot us! Fall back!"

It was sort of too late, as they open fire on the pact's groups murdering them one-by-one. Scared and panicked, one of them grabbed Kumar and made a run for their life. Bodies were being scattered around, leaving one of the pact's members crying in grief. One of the members was so injured, he lost a limb while making his way out. The only source of escape was the marshlands nearby and hide there so that Ga'ran's soldiers can know it's over.

"Stay here, don't make a move!" Everyone ducked down into the marshes, seeing flashlights hovering all around. "If they see us, we're dead. I'm sorry, kid. We tried everything. Only Dhurke is the man to save us now."

Suddenly, they all heard screams. "HEY! ALL OF YOU! COME TO ME!" To their shock, it was Dhurke. Kumar's father's mentor and he tears at the sight of him, wishing he'd be mentored as a defense attorney like his Dad. But for all he cared about, is getting out of there to safety.

"It's Dhurke!" One of the soldiers yelled. "Get him!"

The soldiers made their break and Dhurke ran off, he vanished afterward. Half the pact that survived ran away with Kumar in their arms. They made their way to a jungle mountain and decided to take shelter here, it was too late to go back and everyone went to take shelter here for the years to come.

"We must stay here in exile, and thanks to this boy's powers..." The woman looked at him. "...We all could've have died... If only Dhurke showed up to save us."

"It's okay, we're not interested in the Defiant Dragons or Khura'in anymore." The man replied to her. "Ga'ran is a heartless monster... I wish we can make her pay for the unspeakable crimes to our people... For now, Dhurke is the last hope we need to take Khura'in back."

"Very well... Let's get everything sorted out here and remain in refugee status." The woman said as she gathered her supplies. "While we reside, let us not seek asylum to any country until the day this regime crumbles."

"You got my word... We'll live a happy life here in nature, I promise." The man reassures her, he sees Kumar in worry. "My boy, what is wrong? Tell me?"

"There is a girl stuck inside the asylum..." Kumar voiced low in tears. "I'm worried sick of her, she could be tortured for days and months! Holy Mother pray that her soul is safe!"

"Don't worry... That girl will not live in there forever." The woman tried to relief Kumar. "She too can escape, if she realizes the horror of that place. Now come, let's go and eat. We must celebrate our survival."

Kumar looks back and his thought goes with a promise. _"Rayfa. I promise I'll return to find you."  
_

* * *

_Priestess Chamber  
__May 15, 12:10 PM_

_"S-So this is the crime scene..." _Kumar made sure not to overbust himself with emotion. _"Blood spilled in this land is never good news, but it's a good way not to bring the guilty to justice. But also reveal the whole past coming from this one victim alone."_

The crime scene was investigated by many police officers and investigators. A man wearing a black trenchcoat with a paper sticking out of it's a right top pocket, grey-black buttoned shirt, black-brown suspenders, dark dress shoes, short messy brown hair, a top-hat, and dark eyes approaches Kumar with suspicion. He appears to be in his mid-50s from the looks of it and talks in a braze-like tone of voice.

"Hey, kid. You're in a crime scene." The investigator asked. "Please leave now, or I'll accuse you of obstruction of justice."

"R-Relax, I'm um..." Kumar suddenly began to think of an idea. _"This might be the craziest idea but... Should I fight for my client just as my father did..? Guess I better lie to find out."_

Kumar cleared his voice and presents his royal badge to him. "My name is Kumar Timalsina. I'm a defense attorney investigating my case, though I still have yet to visit my client."

"Wait... Your name is Kumar, right?" The Investigator gave a good smirk while biting his nails. "Well, well... You're Mys'triee's boy then. Interesting, my name is Detective Lah'whog. I'm Khura'in's only homicide detective since my long hiatus after the revolution."

"R-Right... So, you know my father right?" Kumar asked him curiously.

"Yep, even to poor old Dhurke." Lah'whog sighed as threw a nail away. "While it was hard for a guy like me to see him dead, I'm just more sad to see YOUR father dead a long time. Despite you finding him beneath the Hamlet."

"U-Um, yeah. My father was a great man to Dhurke, he hasn't seen Khura'in liberated yet." Kumar clenched down in sadness for a bit. "But anyway, my focus is not the past. That is for later in the trial, my focus is the crime itself. What can you tell me about it?"

"You wanna know? Alright, the victim's name is Pat'ree Gheel." The Detective began to explain. "She was a priestess that studied Spirit Channeling and with the other scholars. One night, she wanted to channel someone, only to be found dead after... Well, apparently doing so."

"Is there anything more you can add to the victim?" Kumar asked as he placed his words into thought.

"Well, there is plenty... She had a severe case of split-personality disorder." The Detective said while playing with his nails.

"A-A split-personality disorder? And she was tolerated to continue spirit channeling?" Kumar asked confused.

"Uh-huh, from the looks of things, it turned from bad to worse." Lah'whog stared himself down on the ground. "The victim had to take a prescription from a crazy therapist. Goes by the name of Doctor Dohm'pheus."

"W-Wait... Hold on. That name... Repeat?" Kumar asked again scratching his chin.

"Doctor Dohm'pheus, he's a real doofus." Lah'whog scratches his hair. "Runs a very hellish mental asylum he calls, the 'Dohm'pheus Rehab Clinic'. Why? Is something bothering you?"

"N-No, I'll go there to see him." Kumar stuttered and gulped down his throat. _"Doctor Dohm'pheus... He's not a very nice guy, and he loves to break his patients to obey. Such as the unholy Ga'ran regime..."_

"In any case, kid." Detective Lah'whog smiles for a bit. "You seem very trustworthy of yourself, therefore, I'll hand the evidence I found at the scene thanks to my good examination skills. Just an old habit of mine back in my golden days."

"U-Uh, thank you." Kumar bowed in response.

_Autopsy Report added to the Court Record.  
__Description: Victim bled out from a Kris Dagger in the back. Died approximately May 14th at 11:00 AM.  
Note: Victim was doing a daily prayer while under the dose of a severely toxic drug. _

_Kris Dagger added to the Court Record.  
Description: The murder weapon. Found in the victims back. There are no fingerprints found, yet..._

_Daily Prayer added to the Court Record.  
Description: The times and dates that each prayer for every priest and priestess must follow.  
8AM 10AM 12AM 2PM 4PM 6PM 8PM_

_Crime Layout added to the Court Record.  
Description: The Crime Layout showcasing the scene. There's a secret passageway that connects to places unknown._

"Thank you for the evidence, Detective." Kumar thanked as wrapped up. "Now for some more questions, about this dagger. Did it belong to anyone?"

"No, the dagger just came out of nowhere when she was attacked." The Detective ate a piece of his nail. "It's an old Javanese type thing. Belonged to many ancient princes, knights, and generals during the medieval days."

"I see, and what about the victim?" Kumar asked him further. "What sort of 'drug' was she under at the time of the crime?"

"We don't know for certain, but our narcotics say..." He looks at him sternly. "That's it's a Class-A Illegal drug that is very addictive and unethical. Can kill ya if you're not too careful with it, but on the plus side, it actually helps stabilize the mind. As long as, the drug is combined with any other illegal substance."

"Well, couldn't the victim had died from an overdose and not a weapon?" Kumar questioned further.

"Can't say, but we placed our bets on the weapon over the drug." Lah'whog looked at the scene for a brief moment. "And besides, drugs aren't good for you. They increase bad behavior, mental anguish, anxiety, stress, and pulls you to the despair of suicide."

"Wicked, what kind of doctor would do such a thing?" Kumar gripped his fist.

"Can't tell, Kumar. All I can say is that Doctor Dohm'pheus is not a nice guy." The Detective glanced at him. "He's really creepy. Claims he has the knowledge to make the brain more painful to increase obedience."

_"Like what I suffered when he electrocuted me... The same from my mother's abuses." _Kumar thought scarily. "In any case, Detective, thank you for the information. I'll see you in court tomorrow."

Just as Kumar was ready to leave, Nahyuta Sahdmadhi appears in front of them and their eyes meet. Much to their silence, Nahyuta frowns in disgust at Kumar and Kumar looks at him with scorn.

"What are you doing here?" Kumar asked him a bit nicer, but scornful. "I take it you're prosecuting this case? Or you're here to indict me? Which cake is it?"

"Hmph, that cake is the former thank you." Nahyuta answered him, looking disinterested. "Now, step aside. I got a crime to investigate."

"Very well, continue investigating the spilled blood on our land here." As Nahyuta walks right past him, he voices up. "Because I'm going to defend my client!"

Nahyuta stuck froze, he turned his head skeptically. "Blasphemy, you're not a lawyer. Have you not taken the bar exam, yet?"

"I sure did, in fact, I don't even NEED one!" Kumar smiled as he crossed his hands. "Nahyuta, my Dad was a defense attorney before he died. And if you're so scared about me being close to Rayfa, the next you'll see me do is in court tomorrow as the TRUE defense attorney to this kingdom."

"Don't be foolish, you're trying to make yourself a laughingstock." Nahyuta facepalmed, but sighed. "Very well, I'll see you in court tomorrow. Also, my indictment will be presented there. I made my agreement clear."

"W-What... You... Choose that I'm guilty?" Kumar was looking a bit scared and mad. "W-Why?"

"You intruded the Queen's presence with a royal decree, that equals treason." Nahyuta explains to him calmly. "Therefore, I won't imprison you due to the lack of seriousness the matter presents. But you are free to defend yourself and your client when the trial comes. Be prepared, I won't stand down from your games."

"Alright, you jerk! I'll show you that I'm NOT afraid to die!" Kumar protested, he looked a bit washed though. _"...I feel stupid for that, but Nahyuta is the best prosecutor in the Kingdom. Facing him is gonna be a real challenge."_

"Now then, my investigation." Nahyuta proceeds to leave. "Men, please escort him out of the crime scene."

"W-What!? Why!?" Kumar screamed at him.

**SATORAH!**

"Your time is up, as long as your presence is destroyed. The only guilty party for intruding the Queen's room is you!" Nahyuta frowns at him back. "In any case, you are banned from entering the royal palace, and if the guards see you roaming around the hallways, it's the death sentence. Now leave!"

Lah'whog was disappointed in Dhurke's kid, but Kumar had to be brought out from the crime scene and into the streets. Much to his anger, he wishes he could back in there and give Nahyuta a good punch in the shoulder. But at last, it was too late for him to do anything.

* * *

_Streets  
__1:00 PM_

"Now get out! And never come back!" The guard hollered at him and went back to the scene. Kumar grunted as he went to a nearby bench to sit down and relax, not knowing how well he will defend his client. What's left is the palace and the detention center, to hopefully make sense in this regard.

_"Jerk... Who does he think he is!?" _Kumar placed his arms behind his head. _"All I got left is to see my client, and I don't even know WHO my client is."_

"Did you miss me, my love?" A girl's voice was heard out in the distant. Kumar sprung up and the thing he saw was his girlfriend Rayfa. Standing above next to him while he smiles in rejoice after their great night together.

"Rayfa! What brought you here in the streets?" Kumar asked of her.

Rayfa crossed her arms. "I wanted to get away from my royal duties again to see you, my love. I heard you were defending someone, yes?"

"To begin with, yes." Kumar accepted as he sighed. "Your jerk brother is in there and, he wouldn't let me investigate the scene further. He also included that my indictment will be on the trial tomorrow!"

"That's outrageous, the legal system in place would never convict people of crimes not above the heinous level!" Rayfa was shocked. "Ever since Horn Head and his friends rebuilt the legal system, I was starting to earn my trust with it. But no! Everything always has to go to my brother's claims as if he's right! Arrogance, I know."

"True, even I thought the same." Kumar sighed further. "History is repeating itself, if I'm guilty just for choosing to visit you, I die. Seems ridiculous, ain't it?"

"...Well, we shouldn't be wasting any time." Rayfa asked him gravely. "If my brother comes out and sees us, he'll arrest you. Let's get to the detention center!"

"You got it, girl." Kumar followed her fast before any investigators can come out.

* * *

_Khura'inese Detention Center  
1:20 PM_

_"Well, here we are." _Kumar sees a woman dangling her hand, chanting about a case he's been taking. _"Those chants, that must be my client."_

Kumar sat down and here she was in front of him and Rayfa with a scowl. Her eyes gleam with madness, tiredness, sadness, and despair. Feeling that no other attorney is coming to save her, luckily, Kumar comes up and tries to talk in with her.

"U-Um, excuse me." Kumar tried to voice up.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TALK TO!?" The voice of the woman in her 30s was loud like an opera. "I am in jail! Rotting my life in despair and pain! Seeing the first decayed corpse in life, I beveled into anguish! Enhanced by being the so-called defendant of whom? Murdering my colleague!"

"There is no reason to be a fuss about it, you know." Rayfa sighed at her tears.

"My apologies, Your Benevolence." The woman wearing a white-robed uniform with pink leather in the center voiced down. "My name is Inree Wathisha. I take it to you're here to defend me in this false accusation that the police imprisoned my life for."

"Yes, here is my badge as proof." Kumar presented his badge to her. "I'll get you out of that scary place if no other violent crooks are of concern."

"I'm isolated, thank you." Inree replied with her hands in a fold. "But what is that badge? That looks nothing like a Dragon's Eye! Did they change the new Defense Attorney's badge redesign to signify the legitimacy of the royal family!? Oh boy! I would LIKE to have one of those."

"Quiet down! This is not a redesign of the Dragon's Eye." Rayfa protested at her in jeer. "That is the badge of a righteous attorney soon to be my husband!"

"Oh, so you must her Benevolence's boyfriend!" Inree widened her eyes in a bright glow. "I'm so happy about YOUR relationship, can I take an autograph, please! I would SO totally come over to your royal wedding any minute now!"

"Just calm down, look!" Kumar tried to relax her tone of voice more. "We haven't made preparations yet, and secondly... Her jerk brother is the main obstacle to achieving Rayfa. He doesn't trust me!"

"Oh, that guy..." Inree sulked down in disappointment. "Well, don't worry! I'll make sure that jerk makes you marry Rayfa! It would be perfect if you two ran the Kingdom!"

_"You can say that again, miss cheerleader." _Kumar grunted in thought. "Anyway, Ms. Wathisha, can you tell me about your relation to the victim and what happened."

"Well, let's see..." Inree thought as she placed her finger near her cheek. "I was performing a rehearsal for the priestess to sing their songs to the Holy Mother. Until one of the members was missing, I searched the hallways and entered a room pitch dark. The light switch was missing, but when the police came, it went back on! Pat'ree was dead when I saw her and another member ran away in fright when she saw the body. I was SO scared and confused, but the police took me in as their prime suspect! Idiotic and foolish, I call it!"

"I see, and did you have any intention to harm the victim?" Kumar asked her with more notes down.

"Absolutely NOT!" She screamed as if she was in a ball game. "I wouldn't have hurt Pat'ree, if the last thing I saw her going mad about being in a different body."

"A different body? She wanted to spirit channel someone?" Rayfa asked curiously.

"That's a good question, her split-personality disorder goes a long way in time." Inree continues with a voice of sadness. "Her parents didn't treat her right when she was passionate about channeling the dead, but when she did, it was all over for her. Her mind was split in half."

_"Damn, so that's why she was taking those drugs."_ Kumar asked again even further. "You weren't aware that she is under the influence of drugs, right?"

"She is, from a crazy mad doctor who gets them blind." Inree frowns at the drug part he mentions. "It goes back to the evil Ga'ran regime, he maximizes pain to enforce obedience."

"T-That must... Be scary..." Rayfa was startled for a bit, confusing Kumar.

_"Huh? Did... Rayfa reacted to something just now?" _Kumar thought concerningly.

"Anyways, if you want to visit that mad doctor, go ahead." Inree crosses her arms away and looks at the wall mad. "He isn't working right now, but his words are creepy and sort of glistening to the brain as you hear them. It's like that guy can manipulate a person into his doing."

"S-Strange, well, I've heard of the doctor before." Kumar wraps up his meeting with Inree. "If he's there, then I could make sure he doesn't know me or anything."

"I-Including me..." Rayfa said the same thing quietly.

"Go for it, whatever it takes for the truth to be found and Pat'ree's death is avenged." Inree smiled this time again. "And don't worry! I will cheer you to make my defense the best there is out of that jerk monk of a prosecutor! He won't stand a chance against you!"

"You can say that again, in any case." Kumar and Rayfa prepare to leave. "We'll see this Doctor... Whoever he is. I'm not afraid of his face brings up memories of... Our young days."

As they head outside, they see a man that appears in his 40s waiting for them. Both Kumar and Rayfa freeze for a moment, but this guy kept a stoic smile at them for a brief period of time. His arms were behind his back and wear a vastly light-grey outfit with light-gold buttons. His hair was a bit bald, but short hair was growing behind his head, as well as his creepy dark-blue eyes.

The first words that came out of his mouth, shocked the two into a wide-eyed stare.

"Kumar and Rayfa, for how long has it been since we last meet?"

To Be Continued...


	6. Turnabout Utopia Part 2

_Streets  
May 15th, 2:00 PM_

"D-Doctor Dohm'pheus!" Kumar was startled. "It's been a while, how's it been?"

"Very same, actually. Thank you, Kumar." Dohm'pheus replied with a voice chilling beneath Kumar and Rayfa's brain. "It has been over twelve years since I last saw you. You look just like your father." Kumar stuttered for a brief moment, understanding his words with cold iron.

"W-What brings you here then, Doctor?" Rayfa was getting scared by him, much to Kumar's notice. Dohm'pheus was amused by the situation. He sees two people familiar with him, but this was it gets interesting as time went by.

"Oh nothing, I was taking care of my daily walk until I ran into you both." Dohm'pheus explained looking the other way. "I must say, it's been over twelve long years since I've last seen you Kumar. How's it been?"

"Nothing much, Doctor Doofus." Kumar sighed at the look of him. _"...Better yet, it's best if I don't play along with this creep. I know what you did."_

"Please be more appropriate, Kumar." Dohm'pheus stared at him with a cold frown. "That is an inappropriate offense, only refer me by name or else there's gonna be severe consequences."

"Like what? Throw us in the brig for calling your name wrong?" Kumar replied to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Sort of like that, I've kept your room nice and cozy as it was." The Doctor replied with a smile. "Bringing you in is not considered kidnapping by law, it's just to condition your behavior so that you wouldn't name call people again."

_"More like it is because you torment your patients without any flinch and compassion." _Kumar thought, he spoke up. "In any case, Doctor, may we have a look around your office to see records of your murdered patient Pat'ree Gheel? We need to know her condition, medication, and drugs you have given to make her... Feel good."

"Oh, I'm afraid not." Doctor Dohm'pheus frowned. "That place is closed by 'Her Mercifulness' because of the practices I preform are questionable..."

"G-Good, I didn't want to go in there anyway." Rayfa was sighing in relief.

_"She must know that place, I'm certain." _Kumar looked concerned about her, he takes a look back at the Doctor. "Anyway, um, what sort of drugs do you provide to your patients? Do they relieve mental illness in some way?"

"Why... Of course, yes." The Doctor twitched a bit. "I AM a therapist with a medical degree after all. No one is ever bothered by the way I treat my subjects without 'Her Mercifulness' questioning my research."

"Very well, then. You seem very confident about yourself, Doctor." Kumar decided to wrap this talk with him. "If I see you again, it will be in court tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's trial? Are you a defense attorney like your father Mys'triee?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow while seeing Kumar's royal badge.

"U-Um, yes. My father was a prestigious lawyer under pupillage with Dhurke Sahdmadhi." Kumar replied feeling suspicious. "Is there a problem with that?"

"...Moving on to your footsteps with the deceased is quite satisfying, no doubt." The Doctor turned away from the two. "It makes me think that you would par yourself with the past while using someone dead to get the truth."

"While it's disgusting when you first think about it, the bad ends of what we get are to lead for a good cause in the end." Kumar frowned at him. "I think it's something you're afraid Doctor, is there not something you want from us for a thrill? I wouldn't think so."

"Hmph, speak for yourself then." Dohm'pheus glanced back with a creepy smile, irking both Rayfa and Kumar. "While we may move from the past, we institutionalize in ourselves to get the true story for emotion. Such as this hellish legal system we bog ourselves with it."

"That's all on you, now get out." Kumar took a deep breath. "You creep."

The Doctor never replied, instead he walked away from both Kumar and Rayfa. Rayfa was glad that his face was gone, there was something that was irking her about him more than the previous Ga'ran administration. Kumar saw in her eyes, but he too knows, that the real truth behind can only be in the courts.

_"Our past is coming together, with so many ideas over who we are, we can't judge us for our sins." _Kumar thought vigorously, he looks at Rayfa who was looking scared. _"Rayfa must have met the Doctor before. I'm worried that despite his cruel treatment with his patients, can the same be said for her?"_

"Rayfa, um, are you okay?" Kumar asked her feeling worried.

She looked up at him with a calm and sounding voice. "N-Nothing! I was just worried about my pet frog. Hah'Palang hasn't been fed in days! Strong stomach I know."

"Don't lie to me, girl." Kumar sighed, he frowned at her. "What connection do you have with Doctor Dohm'pheus? Why are you scared of him?"

Rayfa decided to keep her secret away, she takes a deep breath. "Kumar, d-do you remember the days you were in there? When the mad doctor tortured your brain and body in pain because he thought you were a monster? That was him."

"Well, okay, but how did you know all that?" Kumar asked further, feeling suspicious.

"Before my aunt was dethroned, I was taken to his clinic to be rehabilitated into mental torture." Rayfa was feeling scared, sweat was dripping down. "H-He didn't do anything physical to me, but his words crawl into my brain like ants and the whole nervous system stings like a Jellyfish. I was mentally scarred to obey my FALSE mother!"

"H-How could that witch Ga'ran tolerate that to you!?" Kumar was shocked back fast. "Wasn't Amara or Inga realize the cruelty the Doctor is and prevented him from his therapy?"

"Not necessarily, the doctor was a cruel, cruel, man... I thought he was worse than my aunt." Rayfa began tearing up beneath her cheeks. "He led me to the hallways where I saw monsters and scary drawings plastered on the walls! I thought they were real! I thought they were going to kill me!"

"Pohlkunka! O-Okay, okay! Rayfa! I get it!" Kumar slowed her down and she wiped off her tears. _"That place was a wretched hive, no doubt. At least, she was lucky not to suffer the same abuses my mother did. Amara must have done her best to save her from all his suffering."_

"Let's go and visit Detective Lah'whog." Kumar requested. "He might have the evidence I need before Nahyuta kicked me out from his investigation."

"Good idea, but we must hurry." Rayfa began to panic. "If my brother sends a search party to find me with you, he will do absolutely anything to put you to death!"

"Then let's get going!" Kumar and Rayfa ran fast, knowing where his residence is.

* * *

_Lah'whog Residence  
2:30 PM_

"Come in. The door's open." Kumar and Rayfa open the doors to his place, but as far as it smelled like a dump, it was worth knowing how the detective's hiatus went. There were a lot of fingernails scattered around, books and a broken television that never comes on, and the Detective walks over to the living room only to find the two.

"Oh, it's you both." The Detective Lah'whog was pleased. "Hello, Your Benevolence. Sorry that my place looks like a dump, I haven't been getting paid much."

"Me neither, no thank you." Rayfa crossed her arms in a scoff. "Please help my boyfriend out. He needs evidence of everything you earned before my stupid brother kicked him out."

"Yeah, I was disappointed in Dhurke's kid." Lah'whog scratched the back of his head. "The blasted boy never learns, he can't tolerate anyone because he just thinks that they're another usurper for the throne. Man, I miss my older days when things were better. And now all I feel is an infliction of my nerves angry at the Ga'ran regime for what it's done."

"You tried your best, Detective." Kumar smiled to relief him. "I mean, when we leave stuff in past for almost a decade or two, an event sprawls to bring it back again. Just like how..."

"How you found your father Mys'triee, huh?" The Detective looked at him grimly. "You're pretending to be a lawyer just so you can get the truth out of ya? Well, it ain't gonna happen."

"W-What!? Why?" Kumar was startled.

He resumed reading his paper for the upcoming case. "You see, Kumar. I don't see you doing this for a noble cause. All this is about you trying to get your past back into motion so that you can prove Inree's innocence while marrying Rayfa, having a luxurious lifestyle out in Vegas, a political leader without experience, and dealing with your overriding sex drive. Trust me, it's foolish to take a big risk in your life."

_"Yeah, of course, I'm a pervert living in impoverishment. Do I need to say that?"_ Kumar thought broodingly.

Suddenly, Rayfa springs in and lashes the Detective back. "Hmph, say for yourself. I love him! He's doing this for me because he has spiritual powers to take the throne and marry me! He's the love of my life!"

"What? Do you think he's a magician? You got talent, kid?" The Detective lambasted back. "Alright, prove it. If you're so confident about yourself and Her Benevolence, then go ahead."

"Alright." Kumar showcased all his spiritual powers up in the air. Above the roof of his house, spirit particles were dangling all around like magic. A few were popping like fireworks and some made it to the ground, blowing up like a minefield. The Detective was shocked by and fell down the ground.

"HOLY GUACAMOLE! You do hold spiritual powers!" Then the Detective looks at him curiously. "I'm curious, though. Where did you learn to do this?"

"Oh, um, from an alternate dimension built by the Holy Mother." Kumar scratched his nose in response.

"Well, well, you got me all but goddamned." The Detective looks at Rayfa. "Do you believe in this kid or what?"

"Of course, I do." Rayfa agrees full of heart. "He claims he's from the Holy Mother, so be it. It's at least what I think. Since his powers construct the core of his being."

"Kumar... I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt." Detective Lah'whog brings out his case full of evidence. "I have some pieces of evidence Dhurke's kid forgot to take, he seems more interested in putting you to death than the case itself."

_"Jerk." _Kumar thought as he sighed. "Don't worry Detective, I'll make him change his mind. Pitting myself with the best prosecutor isn't easy, but it's all I have to do to get the truth out. One case at a time."

"Suit yourself, here's the evidence left to take." Detective Lah'whog gave out one-by-one. "May it bring you the heart that you desire."

"T-Thank you, Detective." Kumar thanked.

_Broken Puzzle Piece added to the Court Record.  
__Description: A strange puzzle piece of some kind. Best to keep it later._

_Doctor's Notes on the victim added to the Court Record.  
Description: The victim's letter to the Doctor. It turns out that there was an illegal narcotic within her. Possess's a substance of mind altercation._

_Victim's Blood Circulation added to the Court Record.  
Description: The victim's blood shows that it wasn't responding properly and that it forced it against her very will._

_Inree's Affidavit added to the Court Record.  
Description: The defendant claims the victim was sent to fulfill her journey to find her true self. Not knowing what to pick, she went and abused her medication to get her results. Death was her answer._

"Good work, Detective." Kumar looks back at his evidence. _"I'm sure this will all prove nicely once things are starting to change."_

"You have my thanks, kiddo." Detective Lah'whog looks at Rayfa. "Your Benevolence, if a royal wedding gets planned, I'm happy to join in and see you both kiss. You'll make a great couple, I swear."

"T-Thank you, Detective." Rayfa looks back at Kumar. "My love, let's get out of this filthy place. I don't want to be in the Pig's Pen forever."

"G-Got it, girl." Kumar and Rayfa stormed out of the Detective's house as fast as rats.

* * *

_Royal Palace  
__3:05 PM_

_"...Here we are back at the palace again, yet there are guards in front of the gate." _Kumar and Rayfa both hid in a bush. _"Nahyuta has banned me from stepping foot in this palace as well as having any sort of contact with his family, so I guess it's back to the basics then."_

"Rayfa, if you must, can you go back in there and tell the guards you're okay?" Kumar requested as sorts his plan. "The palace is heavily guarded, so we need to reduce as many guards as there is. Let Nahyuta and Amara know you're fine, we have to get into the Audience Chamber."

"W-Why do you want to go into the Audience Chamber, my love?" Rayfa asked him confused. Kumar shooks his head at her.

"I-I saw a vision that leads me to something... The Portal." Kumar demanded her to go fast. "Now run and remember, don't act as if we met. That will arouse suspicion fast."

"Y-You got it, my love. I'll see you in the Audience Chamber." Rayfa leaves him be. "And don't get caught because if you are... I can't do anything to save you."

As Rayfa goes inside, saluting herself to the guards while Kumar paves his way behind the palace walls. He uses the grapple hook Datz's gave him and the wall hooks his way back inside the hallways to the window. A stealthy approach, I know. But, that still leaves him his last obstacle. The guards, if they spot him... He'll be in dead meat.

Watching the hallways left and right, Kumar slowly walks down where no one can see him. However, he hears footsteps coming fast toward him like lightning, he hides behind a stone pillar and inches his body close to it. He hears chattering of the guards as they go through him.

"Can't believe Nahyuta decided to let that kid off on a scaffold. You think it's the right punishment for him?" The guard looked at the other.

"Maybe. The 'Last Rites Prosecutor' surely lets off a good vibe at what he does, he almost looks like 'Her Eminence' in male form!" The other guard laughed and so did he. Much to Kumar's relief, it was clear that Nahyuta really wants him away from the royal palace, something Kumar doesn't want to let go of.

_"The past is embedded within these walls, one of which must lead to the portal room." _Kumar quietly makes his way to the Audience Chamber and places his right ear on the door. _"Looks like the coast is clear, if I'm positive enough, Rayfa should be the only person waiting for me."_

Entering through the doors, he sees Rayfa waiting and to her relief she sees him. Both Kumar and Rayfa run-up to each other and hug in an embrace. Thankfully, this wasn't all he had hoped for and the room behind the Portal Room was right behind the throne seat.

"Rayfa, my powers indicate that I must be right in there." Kumar points out the direction. "To my knowledge, this is where it will lead."

"I did not get a mention of a hidden room behind the throne, you know some way to unlock it?" Rayfa questioned curiously.

Kumar places his head and erodes his powers which shaken the throne seat-like door. It opens and it reveals an empty but dark hallway down the stairs. To their shock, it was quite unformidable, to say the least.

"W-Was my father fighting over the Founders Orb for this?" Rayfa asked it in a clear but low mood.

"I-I don't know, but let's go in and find out." Kumar asked. They both got inside and Kumar used his hand to light the way. Not only was it dark and scary, but it felt like they were walking into some kind of Haunted House. The floors were rattled with bugs and the hallways looked old but ancient, bringing in the deepest of memories from Kumar.

"R-Rayfa, I... I don't feel so good." Kumar was feeling sick. "This place... Sure does something, huh?"

"Y-Yes, it might be." Rayfa gulped hard. "The past was here the whole time, the Holy Mother and Lady Kee'ra."

Suddenly, Kumar has a vision of a man throwing himself into a large portal door. Screams of a little child were loud as a Chimpanzee, but it was not enough to save him. The moment that kid was thrown in there, Kumar wakes up with sweat drizzling beneath his skin.

"K-Kumar! A-Are you okay?" Rayfa shook him to ask.

Kumar looks at her with a saddened expression. "Have you ever told your mother Amara... Why her sister despised your family? Did she really wanted us to suffer for this?"

"I have, but it's a long story short." Rayfa felt nervous and Kumar stood up.

"Let's get moving, the portal room is close by." Kumar and Rayfa made their way into one the golden double doors. They opened it and were shocked amassed, by the ever so light that shined in their faces. It was this place, yes... This is the place that the Holy Mother built for her utopia.

* * *

_Portal Room  
3:25 PM_

The Portal Room looked like no other, as the whole place was gleaming with spectacles of light and shine. A large control panel was built upon a balcony underneath a stone covered ancient portal that appears to be inactive. A large circular hole to fit something was in the center, for what Kumar can imagine, this was the place where the Founders Orb must be placed in order to open the portal.

"T-This portal... It's huge!" Rayfa was shocked, a hand covering her mouth. "K-Kumar..."

Kumar walks down and faces directly at the portal with a stunned expression. This place was where it had been all along, for why Inga wanted to stage a coup against his heartless wife, the tragedy befallen on the people, and why Ga'ran kept it hidden so long in order hold to the throne while not having spiritual powers. He smiled, tears were flowing down his face. The other dimension was in there at last, without it, his real self would never be in this world for long.

"Rayfa, I think this solves our answer." Kumar looked at her with a smile. "The point of our past, the point of your aunts evil, the point of what Dhurke and my father had been fighting for was this."

"I-I know." Rayfa began to cry. "I-I'm sorry, I... I feel so drained."

"Don't be." Kumar sat down a minute. "I need to think about how such a place can change. That the Holy Mother would make this for our own."

"Quite fascinating, isn't it." Rayfa went further and sat down next to him. "I didn't know how such a handsome man like yourself could find this treasure."

"No, I'm not human." Kumar stares at her. "I'm from a different dimension in that portal, who knows what the original me could be doing in there."

"W-Well, you're still Kumar." Rayfa began to get scared. "I wouldn't be afraid if I was found to be different, we're all unique."

"But not when it's lost out there in the depths of space and time." Kumar stood up. "We don't have the Founders Orb yet, so when we prove Inree's innocense, we snatch it and we break our way into the Holy Mother's world together. How does that sound?"

"Are you sure?" Rayfa questioned him. "My brother will do everything to stop you."

"It doesn't matter, are you in or not?" Kumar asked her one more time.

Rayfa takes a deep breath. "Fine, I'll come to see the Holy Mother's dimension with you, my love."

"Very good..." Kumar smiled at her. "Let's get out of here, the hallway must lead us somewhere close."

Both Kumar and Rayfa stepped out of the portal room, with Kumar smiling back for a brief moment before dashing off with Rayfa.

* * *

_Dohm'pheus Rehab Clinic  
3:45 PM_

Kumar and Rayfa open a grate, revealing inside a room that has an office desk with several degrees on the wall. A large red chair with buttons all around it and a carpet with was spread out with rectangle blue lining with red leather. Both Kumar and Rayfa were beginning to feel suspicious, then came shock.

"R-Rayfa, um... I don't know how to say this." Kumar gulped beneath his throat. "This was where you did your therapy right?"

"Y-Yes..." Rayfa's eyes were blank.

Kumar suddenly realizes the place. _"This is the Dohm'pheus Rehab Clinic. The place I was tortured and... Seeing my Dad's death?"_

_"Wait a minute! It can't be!" _Kumar looks down the hallways. The place was riddled with cell rooms and drawings all over the walls displaying schizophrenia and Alzheimers, but also disorders worth capitulating were the ones that the mentally suffered occurred. People appeared to have been beaten and things itself were broken down destroyed.

_"I gotta examine this place, surely there are clues here!" _Kumar scours the desk and sees a binder containing all the patient's names and sessions. To his shock, he couldn't find his name anywhere, but even more shocking was at the top page revealing the number one patient. Rayfa Padma Khura'in.

"...Wait a minute, no... Rayfa, you were the Doctor's patient!?" Kumar glances back at her, he sees Rayfa holding her brain in pain.

"U-Um, yes... I do think so." Rayfa was crying for a bit. "My mother didn't love this place, she tried to save me because of... Someone that died here!"

Rayfa cries harder, much to Kumar's theory, he begins to think harder. "I better keep this binder."

_Patient Binder added to the Court Record.  
__Description: The list of patients, treatments, and sessions listed on this binder. Her Benevolence was number one on this list. My name was not found._

Kumar scours the places faster, he sees a shelf and uncovers to read it. "H-Hey, this place used to hold enterprise meetings for political parties?"

"Who would use a mental asylum as a hosting center?" Rayfa was curious to read. "Shouldn't this be a place for the mad?"

"Me neither, I better keep this for some reason." Kumar holds on to it.

_Political Enterprise Hosting Event Paper added to the Court Record.  
Description: Many unethical businessmen and political opponents rally up over a new government hosting an event. Pages include written details about a new constitution, ideology, and legislatures._

After looking more farther, he sees something inside the trash bin.

"_Hmm... What's this?" _Kumar unloads the bin and sees something that widens his eyes. _"A-A case file..?"_

Rayfa was shocked at what she saw. "My love, is that a file? What does it read?"

"I can't tell for sure... Let me open it." Kumar opens the crumpled up and mess discovers two things. A paper describing the incident by Lah'whog and a photo showing his father's corpse on the ground.

_"N-No... This... Is... My'triee." _Kumar began to sadden. "Rayfa, my father was murdered outside of this clinic!"

"I-Impossible, and what else does it read?" Rayfa asked further.

Kumar gulped for the inevitable. "It also read that it took place during the night of your final session with Doctor Dohm'pheus!"

_Mys'triee Death Case File added to the Court Record  
__Description: The description of my father's death and a photo of his corpse. It reads the time of death was at Rayfa's last session and the cause of death was two gunshots to the right-front and back._

"AHHHHH! I can remember it now!" Rayfa was scared to even more.

"You do? Tell me!" Kumar asked of her.

Suddenly, the doors were broken open. It revealed the police and a monk prosecutor with a scowl.

"Kumar Timalsina, you are under arrest for violating the privacy of a royal family member." Nahyuta announced his arrest, looking at Rayfa. "Your Benevolence, did he hurt you?"

"NEVER! Not a single scratch he claims to lay on me is never true to you, brother." Rayfa snapped back at him with fire.

Nahyuta sighs, he stares at Kumar was fist full of iron. "I told you to stay away, but if you're so lucky to defend yourself in the trial. I can let you do that. Take him away, men."

"Yes, Prosecutor Sahdmadhi!" The men arrest Kumar and take him to the detention center.

"H-How did you even find us here, anyway!?" Kumar asks him demandingly as he shakes to resist arrest.

"A certain politician told me about you and Rayfa coming here." Nahyuta explained calmly.

"Politician?" Kumar began to realize. _"No way... Zaran! He knew this the whole time!"_

"Rayfa! I promise that I'll defend myself to you and Inree at the trial!" Kumar glances back at Nahyuta while being arrested. "And just you wait Nahyuta! The truth about this case will be revealed to change your mind!"

"...We'll see about that." Nahyuta looked a bit suspicious. "Come, Your Benevolence. Let's get out of this scary place. I'll need you for the trial tomorrow."

"Y-Yes, brother." Rayfa frowned at him. "I still won't forgive you for your cruelty to Kumar, however."

"It doesn't matter." Nahyuta daggered his eyes to her. "Let's go, NOW."

Kumar is arrested, sure. But with evidence with him, it will pay off his death sentence and Rayfa's love alone. This melodrama may be the beginning once the truth is unfolded with his father's knowledge in mind. But will he have what it takes to defend himself and Inree to win the love of his life? Tomorrow's trial may sure as well decide.

To Be Continued...


	7. Turnabout Utopia Part 3

_Court Record: _

_**Royal Badge**  
Description: My Royal Badge. Shows proof about my temporary access to the Royal Palace. Though not anymore._

_**Pat'ree Gheel's Autopsy Report**  
__Description: Victim bled out from a Kris Dagger in the back. Died approximately May 14th at 11:00 AM.  
Note: Victim was doing a daily prayer while under the dose of a severely toxic drug._

_**Kris Dagger**  
Description: The murder weapon. Found in the victims back. There are no fingerprints found, yet..._

_**Daily Prayer**  
Description: The times and dates that each prayer for every priest and priestess must follow.  
8AM 10AM 12AM 2PM 4PM 6PM 8PM_

_**Crime Layout**  
Description: The Crime Layout showcasing the scene. There's a secret passageway that connects to places unknown._

_**Broken Puzzle Piece**  
__Description: A strange puzzle piece of some kind. Best to keep it later._

_**Doctor's Notes on the victim**  
Description: The victim's letter to the Doctor. It turns out that there was an illegal narcotic within her. Possess's a substance of mind altercation._

_**Victim's Blood Circulation**  
Description: The victim's blood shows that it wasn't responding properly and that it forced it against her very will._

_**Inree's Affidavit**  
Description: The defendant claims the victim was sent to fulfill her journey to find her true self. Not knowing what to pick, she went and abused her medication to get her results. Death was her answer._

_**Patient Binder**  
__Description: The list of patients, treatments, and sessions listed on this binder. Her Benevolence was number one on this list. My name was not found._

_**Portal Notes:**  
Description: Portal notes that my father wrote down. Found it on his decaying corpse underneath a fake bonfire at a Hamlet. It reads:_

_To anyone that reads this message, I have found the 7th-century old ancient portal that connects the original world to the alternate world. In it, believed to have where the Holy Mother and Lady Kee'ra were residing rightfully. It's taken my concern that the only person thrown in there was my son Kumar and not Dhurke's daughter. The portal was most likely intended for the Holy Mother and Kee'ra reside into. The world of alternate they call them. We have witnesses and a grandmaster, who first laid his eyes on it, named:_

_Portal Witnesses:  
Grand Master: ?  
Witness 1: Dhurke Sahdmadhi  
Witness 2: Mys'triee Timalsina  
Witness 3: __Inga Karkhuul Khura'in  
Witness 4: Doctor Dohm'pheus_

_All these people were working on the portal but left quite a number of problems for each other. As the project went on, it became a clear contest over who was going to get it and the key to opening the said portal. The Founders Orb has had been sent to Dr. Archie Buff to examine the next puzzle on it in Kurain Village. _

_**Mys'triee Timalsina Death Case File**  
__Description: The description of my father's death and a photo of his corpse. It reads the time of death was at Rayfa's last session and the cause of death was two gunshots to the right-front and back. Time of Death: January 12th, 2018. 12:00 AM.  
__Note: The victim's body carried spare shoes and a recording device. These spare shoes belonged to the final patient of Doctor Dohm'pheus. Traces of blood can be found on it. The victim's tape recorder is empty but recently used. It's also worth noting that the victim was part of the resistance faction known as the "Defiant Dragons" led by Dhurke Sahdmadhi. Not surprisingly, a mass shooting by Ga'ran's soldiers appeared to have gunned down a pact mercilessly. Unfortunately, the Justice Minister isn't gonna be pleased by this._

_**My Father's Letter**  
Description: A letter that was supposed to be dedicated to me. Found in the Former Sahdmadhi Offices. It reads:_

_To my son Kumar Timalsina,_

_I am here to write this letter concerning the security of the Founders Orb. While it's status is crucial in finding the clues about the Holy Mother. Many archaeologists and power-seeking individuals try to claim it for their self-serving philosophy. It can resonate inside when a person carries spiritual powers related to her._

_According to Dr. Archie Buff, the Orb has the power of unlocking a secret portal that is actually somewhere in the Kingdom's grounds. If any, the first use dates back when you were a child. Where Inga was able to unlock the portal with it. When no one was looking, YOU were tossed in and managed to come back out. Me and my wife found you and you looked nothing like our son. Just a human transformed into a dietic being by the Holy Mother._

_We've taken you to a mental asylum, it seems the power reverberating from you was driving us bonkers. My wife tried to torture me, inflict with me suffering, even as entertainment to the Ga'ran regime. The Orb needed to put somewhere far away in America._

_It was believed that Paul Atishon gave the Orb to Dr. Buff, who took notice that the puzzles reset every one time use. The second use gave Inga the idea that the Orb can no longer be solvable. So he resorted to blackmail and shady means to achieve it again. Worse, is that Dr. Buff refused to oblige Inga's demand for the Orb to be unlocked. We don't know his next plans, but he may be thinking about using the Orb again against the Ga'ran regime to take hold of power. To burn it to show that his wife was not a claimant to the throne as she lacked spiritual powers._

_That is all I can write about this letter, coming from a friendly Spirit Medium that channeled me after Inga's goons murdered me. I'm leaving this mystery to you, son._

_Love, Mys'triee Timalsina_

_**Political Enterprise Hosting Event Paper**  
Description: Many unethical businessmen and political opponents rally up over a new government hosting an event. Pages include written details about a new constitution, ideology, and legislatures.  
Note: Today's Parliamentary hearing based on the National People's Congress will be based around an ideology known as "Juche". This form of Marxist-Leninism will help support our Republicanist ideology by overthrowing Khura'in's political system into a whole new one where it's "survival of the fittest" strategy. Two years ago, Dhurke and his revolutionaries showed us how corrupt the monarchy of Khura'in is. It's destined to crumble into tyranny and anarchy, so we adopted a new policy to fix that problem. Find us underneath Dohm'pheus Rehab Clinic and begin our hearing on this matter with the Supreme Leader._

_This hearing will include topics such as our rivaling political party, another that has formal recognition with the Communist Party of Khura'in led by us. Other topics will include our new constitution ready to be drafted. It will be decided upon our glorious leader who is under a religion now known as Bahlgilpo'konism. An opposite religion adopted to be our sole guide to bringing Khura'in to its glorious state. No more Spirit Channeling, no more Holy Mother, One Religion, and above all... Moral power. A people's paradise!_

* * *

"...A dragon never yields. Even when wounded, a dragon bites down hard and never lets's go till its dying breath. It glares, it roars, and it latches its jaws firmly onto its prey till the bitter end. That's what lawyers do to get to the truth!" - Dhurke Sahdmadhi

This was it. The trial. A construction for us to build the truth. Every piece of information I gathered builds up a strong bond between myself and Rayfa. I feel almost nervous to take on the first case in my career as a defense attorney, like my father. And while my knowledge was limited, Datz was able to show up and give me a handy-dandy guide to get started and keep myself at the confidence with a snack he gave me. Rayfa was going to be my co-council, though she may have to do the "Dance of Devotion" if necessary.

However, this still leaves me with one obstacle in the way. I have to fight the greatest prosecutor in the Kingdom, and while he may be interested in the truth, establishing my connection with Rayfa will leave stacks of denial in his mind if he ever hears any of it. Inree's sentence is currently hanging above mine because of my "crime" of approaching Rayfa in our investigation. It's best to push the truth hard, never let your fear control you, and remember what was fought for this Kingdom. Because in the end, it's not my father that died for me... It's from a true hero that died for all of us.

With that, the trial was set to begin in about thirty minutes. And I was ready to change Nahyuta's mind about me once and for all.

* * *

_Defendant's Lobby  
__May 16th, 9:30 AM_

_"Well here I am, the Accused- er, I mean... Defendants Lobby." _Kumar had thought of after stepping in here. _"At least that's what it used to be before the pathetic DC act was disposed."_

"Ready for your first case, KT?" Datz came by peeling an apple. Kumar sighed and slouched his arms behind his head.

"You bet I am, I'm not so sure about all the stuff you gave me to be ready for this trial." Kumar laid concerned.

"Don't be, you're gonna be like your father in there." Datz replied with two thumbs up. "And look! I even got your father's Dragon Eye for ya! Here."

_"...My Father's badge." _Kumar picked it up right off of Datz's hand. _"Not gonna lie, this sure looks old and a bit rusty. But thank you Dhurke, for keeping this gift so well."_

_**Dragon's Eye** added to the Court Record.  
Description: My Father's old badge. Shows proof that I'm a lawyer._

"I have found you, my love!" Rayfa sped up and hugged him warm. "I'm sorry that I was gone, I was practicing and well... I wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm fine, but there's no reason to rush up to me like that!" Kumar spat at her back, facepalming. _"To even think I got the nerve to know the truth, but to do so to earn the love of my life is a challenge. With Nahyuta in the way, I'll be surely dead."_

"Ahem..." Inree Wathisha came by and placed a hand on her right shoulder. "Sorry for interrupting, but do you have time Kumar?"

"Time? Um, yeah." Kumar looked at her with a smile. "Me and my girlfriend Rayfa have been getting enough evidence for you innocense, so what's the situation."

"The situation is the brewing political situation outside." Inree gulped as she looked around frightened. "I-I mean... Don't get me wrong, but there's like so many people funding merchandise. It's mind-control I tell you!"

"What do you mean by a 'funding for a political situation'?" Rayfa scratched her chin, thinking.

"I can give ya that answer..." Datz showed up presenting a map. "This map right here shows two republicanist parties legally recognized in the Kingdom. On one hand, you have the weak Federal National Party of Khura'in and on the other hand..."

Kumar suddenly interrupts him. "Actually, could the other party by the National People's Party of Khura'in?"

"Ah! That's correct!" Datz was shocked back. "Where did you know that, KT!?"

"When we were investigating the case, inside Dohm'pheus's office was a posting letter of a political board meeting." Kumar continued, showing out the poster that he got. "However, what I also have is the hearing being placed underneath the portal room."

"Gee, you've done a lot of research KT." Datz placed a hand on top of his head. "To think that you and Dhurke's girl can achieve so much, but that's not all. The map here lays the center of the "Hallway of Neutrals". Both political parties can't lobby here."

"I see, thank you Datz." Kumar accepted the map.

_**Political House Map** added to the Court Record.  
__Description: There are two buildings in this map which one leads to the weak Federal National Party of Khura'in while the other leads to the National People's Party of Khura'in. In the center lies the Hallway of Neutrals with a passage door that leads to places unknown._

"Alright, KT. Me and Ahlbi will continue giving you the scoop needed for this political upheaval." Datz had said in a serious manner. "If we find something... Useful. I'll come back as fast as a leopard on steroids! Just make sure you never give up on your client okay, no matter the danger!"

"You got it, thank you Datz." Kumar placed the evidence by his side. "I won't be afraid in there, I got my Father and Dhurke's spirit resting within me. If anything happens... I have one trick up my sleave."

As Datz left, Inree went close to the two. "Um... Kumar, Your Benevolence, a word?"

"Yes, is there something bothering you?" Rayfa asked concerned.

"Did you and your boyfriend ever meet up with that jerk prosecutor?" Inree grips both of her fists in anger. "Like, DID he ever place a death sentence hanging over your head because of Rayfa!? His only flesh and blood!?"

"You can say that, Inree. Yes." Kumar sighed as he looked outside. "Nahyuta has an over-protection problem, it's his fatal flaw."

"A stupid fatal flaw, if you ask me." Rayfa scoffed back at him.

"Gee, Nahyuta is repeating the DC act again." Inree was biting her thumb. "I have been spirit channeling people taken away by cruelty and never, have I EVER seen that justice brought to this Kingdom can do worse than better."

"We need to see about this, I'm about to use everything to get the truth out in the air." Kumar looks determined. "Even when I prove you innocent, I'll make sure that I can change Nahyuta's mind for the better."

"T-Thank you, Kumar." Inree was tearing up a bit.

Suddenly, a court bailiff comes out of the door and yells. "Kumar Timalsina! The trial is about to commence!"

"That's our cue, Rayfa." Kumar picks up her hand. "Let's go in there and show Nahyuta who's boss."

"You got it, my love." Rayfa smiled at him. "I will always be by your side."

_"Just like that... We got into the former Court of Resignation." _Kumar thought as he took a deep breath of fresh air. _"At least that's what it used to be, now... I'm about to perform my Father's legacy as a lawyer. With the very following quote given by his long-dead mentor..."_

"A dragon never yields!"

* * *

_High Court of Khura'in  
__10:00 AM_

**Court is now in session - Day 1**

Everyone in the courtroom gallery was muttering to each other until the Khura'inese Judge bangs on his gavel roughly three times to get the proceedings started. On the defense's bench lays Kumar and on the co-council side is his girlfriend Rayfa. On the prosecutor's bench plays the formidable "Last Rites Prosecutor", Nahyuta Sahdmadhi. Sure, he was no longer as dangerous as Kumar thought and he seemed interested in the truth, but the one thing he's not interested? Kumar being with Rayfa. Which is the only thing that Nahyuta will fight as long as Kumar has enough to change his mind.

_"Ah, the gavel. Bang it three times and the road to drama is clear." _Kumar smiled until he looked down upon seeing Nahyuta. _"Prosecutor Sahdmadhi seems ready, but almost ready to hand me down my sentence than this case for sure. No wonder he hasn't changed."_

"Court is now in session for the trial of Inree Wathisha." The Judge announced. "Is the defense and prosecution ready?"

"Yes. The defense is ready, Your Magistry." Kumar Timalsina announced. The Judge looked at him with surprise.

"E-Erm... I'm sorry, but how old exactly are you?" The Judge was surprised.

Kumar sighed in response. "Seventeen, Your Magistry. I just got through with a training session with Datz Are'bal and he's given my Father's badge as an intern lawyer."

"Why, Your Benevolence. Is this true?" The Judge looked at her at the Co-Council.

Rayfa nods her head in response. "Yes, he's very strong and handsome. His masculinity will bring the truth down to this courtroom as you've never seen before!"

_"Watch what you're saying, Rayfa..." _Kumar was sweating as he looks at Nahyuta. _"Nahyuta over there isn't too happy with us."_

"Before I ready, Your Magistry. Allow me to make something clear." Nahyuta frowned his eyebrows. "Kumar Timalsina may defend Inree, as long as his bounty for intruding the Queen's presence is disturbed, he'll be accused of treason."

"A murder charge equaling a charge for treason against the royal family?" The Judge looked stern. "Prosecutor Sahdmadhi, I may ask you. Do you accept Kumar as the acting defense in spite of age and little training?"

"To put it bluntly, I will tolerate it. Under one condition." Nahyuta took a deep breath. "I have done a background check on him and I'm quite surprised his father was trained by my father. If he is so confident in winning this case, I might as well change my mind. However, what Kumar doesn't know, is that he is in a suicidal state."

"A-A suicidal state?" Kumar gulped worryingly.

"To explain, if Kumar fails to prove his clients innocence." Nahyuta reads his paper clearly. "His head will be placed right next to hers once I'm done wrapping this case up. The Twilight Realm will guide his soul to the depths of hell for attempting to put the Kingdom in grave danger."

**THAT'S ENOUGH!**

"Don't be ridiculous, brother!" Rayfa yelled at him across the gallery. "Killing a man for just showing up to see after a long time is not treason! All you're doing is being nothing more than my evil aunt!"

**SATORAH!**

"Your Benevolence, this isn't about her or me." Nahyuta looked stern. "This is about your safety, trusting someone from impoverishment and claiming he's a friend in the past is little enough to accept him. Therefore, I decide where his life will be on the line when it is over. And this case will no exception, understand?

"Y-Yes, brother." Rayfa sighed, gripping her fists. "My love... I won't let this be the last time we meet if you fail. Do whatever you must to win."

"Regardless, the prosecution is also ready." Nahyuta placed his hands close together. "And remember, Kumar. Whichever way you solve this case, it had _better_ be good."

_"I'm feeling scared to my crotch than my gut if that's what you're thinking." _Kumar thought anxiously.

"With the warnings aside, the prosecution may begin it's opening statement." The Judge called.

Nahyuta laid out his scroll and began reading the case notes. "The crime happened two days ago at around noon. The victim's name, in this case, is Pat'ree Gheel. She was a priestess and a spirit channeler who suffered under some kind of mental disorder known as Split-personality disorder."

"A mental disorder? Could you clarify what you mean?" The Judge was surprised.

"It's a disorder where the said individual was having problems understanding who herself is." Nahyuta explained. "The victim would channel to take on a person's personality and then use it again to channel herself back with that personality. If the victim feels it's not right, she panics and takes up her medication to calm her down. After which, she would channel again and the same ad nauseam would play."

"An interesting take on the victim, but what does this have to do with the defendant?" The Judge questioned.

"Inree was her master, she was a spirit channeler intending to legitimize her role as a priestess despite her mental condition." Nahyuta continued further using a mantra. "The results where unfortunately so out of control, that she resorted to 'self-defense' and stabbed the victim with an Indonesian silat weapon known as the Kris dagger."

"A fascinating weapon. Belonging the late Javanese people, I presume?" The Judge asked.

"Very much so, a weapon so rare like this goes all the way back in the ancient times." Nahyuta let go of his mantra. "Nevertheless, it's still sharp enough to deliver a fatal blow to anyone. So much so, that the unfortunate victim, in this case, has suffered costly against her own master!"

**OBJECTION!**

"Prosecutor Sahdmadhi! Your claim can't be true!" Kumar slammed his right hand on the desk. "The victim didn't have any intention to betray her master! Inree was working fine with her until the crime happened!"

"You have a point, but this is only a hypothesis to the case." Nahyuta frowned. "While we have no fingerprints or motive yet, the investigation has brought up clues as to why the crime has happened and all the facts surrounding it."

_"Little does he know the victim's doctor..." _Kumar thought. _"He has yet to bring him up for her insanity."_

"Hmm, interesting. Well then, Prosecutor Sahdmadhi." The Judge called. "You may bring your first witness."

"The prosecution would like to call Detective Lah'whog to the stand." Nahyuta summoned. "The information he carries to the crime are all his."

Detective Lah'whog came up to the stand all scruffy and looking kind of sulky.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation to the stand please." Nahyuta asked calmly.

"Names Detective Ghee Lah'whog." The Detective shrugged back at Dhurke's kid. "Detective for over lord knows what."

_"Ghee..? Like the butter kind that I like?" _Kumar thought as he sweat.

"Ah, Kumar. Your Benevolence." The Detective smiled at them. "It's great meeting you in this trial, though disappointed that your boyfriend is getting the same sentence."

"Please blame my brother for his cruelty, for now." Rayfa sulked as she sighed. "...My boyfriend is kind and strong enough to change his mind."

"Rayfa, all of you." Nahyuta glanced at them madly. "We've talked about this. Detective, the testimony. Please."

"You got it, prosecutor monk." The Detective readied his voice.

**Witness Testimony**

**\- The Incident -**

"The incident happened yesterday in the afternoon during a prayer."

"The weapons was this dagger. Sharp, deadly, can pierce behind someone's back without looking."

"The police were called in at the time the victim's prayer was finished."

"As a result, the Prosecutor Sahdmadhi and the police conclude that Inree Wathisha is the killer."

"That's quite a story, Detective." The Judge was impressed.

"Thank you, Your Magistry." The Detective smiled. "I was gathering enough information on this case to make a good testimony."

"And despite your hiatus, you managed to make up a good theory?" Kumar asked curiously.

"Yeah, sort of." The Detective looked at him. "The prosecutor had to give a warm-up to my detective skills long before I dropped the badge. At least, for now."

"Small story aside, the turn is on you Kumar." Nahyuta held his beaded necklace in two hands. "Don't forget! You lose, you stay away from 'Her Benevolence' forever."

"Harsh warning, prosecutor." The Judge turned stern. "Mr. Timalsina, you may begin your cross-examination. As long as, you remember how to do it?"

_"Cross-examination... I think I got that all figured out."_ Kumar shook his head. "No, Your Magistry. The defense can proceed to it's cross-examination."

"Good luck, my love!" Rayfa said in full heart.

**Cross-Examination**

**\- The Incident -**

"The incident happened two days ago in the afternoon during a prayer."

**HOLD IT!**

"What kind of prayer was it, Detective?" Kumar pressed.

"It's the Holy Mother's prayer." The Detective said. "It happens each day, I believe. People go to their respective temples and make their hummings like bees."

"No disrespect, the Holy Mother adores their gratitude." Nahyuta said.

_"Go figure, Mr. Wise Guy." _Kumar sweat in disgruntled.

"Before I continue, I must give you the victim's clothes." The Detective shows. "It must be worn by every priest, acolyte, and priestess there is in this country."

"The court accepts the clothes as evidence." The Judge accepted.

**_Victim's Clothes _**_added to the Court Record.  
__Description: The clothes worn by the victim. It's bloody, but everyone must wear it to enter the chamber._

"Carrying on." The Detective said.

"The weapons was this dagger. Sharp, deadly, can pierce behind someone's back without looking."

**HOLD IT!**

"How did the chamber acquire such a weapon?" Kumar asked.

"We don't know, looks to me that whoever got their hands on it..." The Detective began to think. "Must've been someone from a different country with the same religious belief we have."

"Strange to see someone far away with the belief of the Holy Mother in mind..." Nahyuta said eyes shut. "The weapon of the Javanese people was taken as a memento, perhaps?"

"Well, weapons like that aren't common for the folk here." Kumar had his hand on his chin scratching. "Are you sure this wasn't imported illegitimately?"

"Not exactly... Airport security said that they never saw a weapon like that." The Detective answered. "However, they did say the weapon had to requested by an online dealer of a website known as 'Amabrought'."

"Huh!? A deal was placed on that weapon!?" Kumar asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, can't say I deny it." The Detective glanced back.

_"Hmm... I should keep that one updated." _Kumar thought.

_**Kris Dagger **updated to the Court Record.  
__Description: __The murder weapon. Found in the victims back. There are no fingerprints found, yet. However, the weapon was shipped by an online dealer._

"The police were called in at the time the victim's prayer was finished."

**HOLD IT!**

"How long did it take for the authorities to arrive?" Kumar asked.

"We took around thirty by the time breakfast was over." The Detective said. "We didn't know someone could be dead by then, and it was no surprise."

_"Thirty minutes... And it was enough for the culprit to do as he pleases!" _Kumar thought anxiously. "Okay, detective. Who was the only person to have discovered the crime scene?"

"That would be your client, kid." The Detective sighed. "Inree was screaming and then we concluded that she was our prime suspect. There was nothing else we can come up with."

"N-Nothing else..?" Kumar slammed his hand on the table. "And you arrested her without any motive or proof against her very will!?"

**SATORAH!**

"Under false pretenses, the accused was accused." Nahyuta explained clearly. "The motive was that the defendant needed to silence the mentally ill out of pure faith. She was so broken and unstable, that she thought the killing was in self-defense."

"And why raise the charges against her to first-degree murder?" Kumar asked him.

"The premeditation was this, the victim lacked aggression." Nahyuta looked stern. "Because the defendant though to justify that she was 'saving as many lives as she could', instead she recreated it to bring her ownself without charges. I debunked this to murder simply because I don't believe the lies she carries."

_"Damn... Is Inree playing with me or what..?" _Kumar was thinking. _"I mean, I saw no dishonesty or false truth within her. She's innocent, but how?"_

"As a result, the Prosecutor Sahdmadhi and the police conclude that Inree Wathisha is the killer."

**HOLD IT!**

"And why her? Why of all people would you confirm that Inree would murder her own pupil!?" Kumar desk slammed hard.

"You don't need to shout, the motive is clear." The Detective turned his head back. "The defendant went hostile towards the victim because of her mental disorder. Stabbed her in cold blood. Tries to justify that it's self-defense. And we arrest on the charges of murder. Because Dhurke's kid thinks she's really that guilty for pulling a fuss on us."

"Where did you come up to make this theory?" Kumar asked curiously, scratching his chin. "Wasn't Prosecutor Sahdmadhi aware of the victim's modus operandi before the stabbing?"

"I wish I could've lied to ya, but Nahyuta can give you all the details." The Detective looks at him. "His evidence looking skills are quite remarkable."

"Thank you, Detective." Nahyuta said readied with his beads. "As well as, Kumar's death sentence."

"Stupid brother..." Rayfa was getting mad.

_"Can Nahyuta stop craving about killing me than this case?" _Kumar thought hard, then looked serious. _"I can't shake the thumb about this testimony... A flaw is nowhere in sight!"_

The Judge banged on his gavel once. "That's enough for this testimony, Detective." He looked at him greatly. "You did great work building your theory the defense couldn't crack. I must say, I'm impressed."

"No hard feelings, Your Magistry." The detective sighed in a sulk. "Kumar... Sorry about this, but... You gotta think of something. My nails need biting."

"D-Detective!" The Judge was shocked. "Quit biting your nails! That's disgusting! You're leaving germs all over the floor!"

"Sorry, Your Magistry." The Detective apologized. "I get too nervous like my engine is running hot. That's why I leave trails of toenails so I never forget."

"Gross!" Rayfa spat back in disgust.

"Now that we got this out of the way, does the defense have anything to say?" Nahyuta looked at Kumar, who was deeply worried.

_"Gulp! This might be bad! I gotta think of some kind of strategy!" _Kumar slammed his hand on the desk. "While we may believe Inree wanted to murder Pat'ree because she was dangerous, I doubt that is the case." Kumar continued on. "The prayer would've been stopped if Inree hadn't reached a weapon yet!"

**OBJECTION!**

Nahyuta played with his mantra again. "True... It could've alerted many of the members in the chamber." Nahyuta explained further. "The reason for this case being is because everyone in the room lacked the idea someone was going to die. This is where Inree's guilt comes into play."

_"Oh boy... Now what?" _Kumar thought as he sweats.

"The victim found someone to channel to maintain a personality for prayer." Nahyuta slammed his hand on the desk. "However, one might argue that this person was not the one the victim intended to keep. The personality she had was more important."

**OBJECTION!**

"True, but the victim's channeled wouldn't resort to crazy-like manner the victim had!" Kumar explained farther. "If anything, she was aware of the mindset and not the disorder that victim finished once she was done taking her said personality!"

"It may seem the defense has a point." The Judge began to think. "Taking a personality for your own without the disorder inactive is not a prudent choice for murder."

"That's exactly right!" Kumar smiled. "The victim never became a danger to anyone!"

**OBJECTION!**

"Channeling for someone's personality doesn't go all the way through..." Nahyuta countered. "The prosecution believes the personality the victim had taken wore off, resulting in her going back to her unusual habits before the defendant took the opportunity for blood."

"GAH!" Kumar was flipped back in shock. Everyone in the gallery was muttering until the Judge banged his gavel three times.

"He's right, channeled people lose their memory and belief once time goes by." Rayfa gripped both of her hands. "My love, you have to do something! Nahyuta is ready to execute you if you don't come up with something better!"

"R-Right... Time for a plan B." Kumar looked back at Nahyuta and Detective Lah'whog. _"An impressive theory, but taking someone's dead personality isn't gonna cut it!"_

"Your Magistry, the defense would like to show evidence to debunk Nahyuta's claim!" Kumar announced.

"Really? Why is that, Mr. Timalsina?" The Judge asked.

"We were told that the victim channeled somebody and that the taken personality lasted for an amount of time." Kumar points out. "And this evidence right shows that the victim's personality didn't go away!"

**TAKE THAT!**

"Allow me to demonstrate this daily prayer right here." Kumar shows out to the court. "For each hour spent, the victim had enough time to do something to maintain her personality."

"Under what circumstances are you proposing?" Nahyuta asked skeptically.

"The victim did her prayer and must've taken off her clothes to view herself." Kumar continued further. "The reflections were enough to keep her mind at bay, so the victim didn't have to worry to enter in her disorder again."

Kumar points at the gallery. "The victim didn't lose her personality as you claim! She was trying to KEEP it!"

"Ack!" Nahyuta was shocked back. The courtroom gallery was muttering to each other.

"This kid found his first contradiction like his father? Go kidding."

"And he's already besting the greatest prosecutor ever. What a lame-mo."

"Sorry Dhurke's kid, you can't beat anyone."

The Judge banged on the gavel three times. "I will have order! Anyone disrespecting the Chief Prosecutor is hereby forbidden to view the proceedings." The Judge closed his eyes. "Interesting, what does this mean then?"

"It means the victim had her mental condition under control, not the way we thought out to be." Kumar continued his words. "Another reason was that the medication prevented her dangerous behavior from continuing. Which got her brain set to deal with the problem on her own."

**SATORAH!**

"Do not be so cocky, what proof do you have that the victim was under mental stability?" Nahyuta questioned.

_"He's asking for it more... Guess I better go all out." _Kumar points out the evidence. "This evidence shows the victim was taking to maintain her control."

**TAKE THAT!**

"My, oh my... What are these notes your holding?" The Judge was surprised.

"The notes that I'm reading was taken by the Detective after the investigation." Kumar reads them as he keeps his eyes up and down. "They read that the victim had a mind altercation drug placed inside her. Each dose was capable enough for control!"

His face was zoomed in as he shouts. "Which means she had what she got instead of the former you claim!"

"P-Poh... POHLKUNKA!" Nahyuta was shocked. Beads flying all over him and down to the floor.

"W-Wow... Kumar, you're acting like your dear old Daddy." Detective Lah'whog was surprised. "What made you learn all of this?"

"Um... Datz gave me a handy-dandy guide book that my father read when he was a rookie." Kumar scratched his hair with a smile. "I'm still learning though, my spirits are not as high as anything unlike before!"

As Nahyuta got back up, he banged his hand on the desk. "Very well, Kumar. You are a worthy opponent. Just one more thing..." Nahyuta stood up normal. "You claim the victim was under mind altercation drugs, but how much did she have?"

"How much? Good question, um..." Kumar sulked down. "Zero."

_"Oh, good theory... Why did you have to leave me stranded." _Kumar sulked in thought.

"No medicine means no mental stability." Nahyuta frowned hard. "Which also means that you claim she was innocent, without the victim being a danger to nobody."

"W-Well, she's gotta have it somewhere!" Kumar slammed his hands on the desk. "My question is where? Is there like a locker or storage compartment to keep her things."

"There is..." Nahyuta continued. "Every priest and priestess who is a religious figure is granted a bag for storage. Detective."

"Um, yeah." Detective Lah'who held it out. "Here ya go, prosecutor. And you two, kid."

**_Priestess Bag _**_added to the Court Record.  
__Description: A bag enough to carry small items. Every priest and priestess uses this every once and a while after prayer._

_"Hmm... The victim's bag has a lot of stuff." _Kumar searched into it. _"An empty pill bottle, with... Huh? No label!?"  
_

"P-Prosecutor! The pill bottle that the drugs contained are no longer there!" Kumar told him out loud.

"Correct, which means the victim had no mental medication." Nahyuta zoomed in close. "No medication will equal no stability, which equals greater disability in the mindset once the victim is dangerous to hurt others in the same way."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kumar was shocked back. The gallery was taken far, the Judge banged on his gavel three times.

"Prosecutor Sahdmadhi, you have a good point. The lack of medicine for the brain is unnerving." The Khura'in Judge looks at Kumar. "Mr. Timalsina, do you have something to your defense."

"I don't, Your Magistry." Kumar shook his head in a sigh. "I hate to say it, but my theory still stands."

"Stubborn aren't you, peasant." Nahyuta looked mad. "Very well, Detective. Your next testimony please."

"Grr... Fine, ya jerk." The Detective sighed hard.

**Witness Testimony**

**\- The Incident Pt. 2 -**

"Okay, look. The victim's medication is empty when we first got it."

"The defendant saw the victim acting out on her own and needed to put her out of her misery."

"This was showcased by the high blood-pressure to act in rage and despair."

"The victim was itching to hurt someone, giving the defendant to use the weapon."

"Not a bad testimony, Detective." The Judge was impressed.

"T-Thank you, I was pretty grumbled the fact that narcotics was needed to be in this trial." The Detective looked aside.

"In that case, the defense may begin it's cross-examination." The Judge said.

"Yes, Your Magistry." Kumar accepted. Looking more ready than ever.

**Cross-Examination**

**\- The Incident Pt. 2 -**

"Okay, look. The victim's medication is empty when we first got it."

**HOLD IT!**

"You got the victim's pill bottle out the bag, right?" Kumar asked with hands on the desk.

"We did, the results were shocking." The Detective looked down. "To think the victim lost all her medication just to do her prayer is miserable. Crazy, I know."

"Then didn't this allow her to move away instead of violence?" Kumar asked scratching his chin.

"No, I'm afraid not." The detective sighed greater. "The victim was back to herself again, this time it wasn't pretty."

_"She must have slipped her medication in when no one inside was looking." _Kumar thought suspicious.

"The defendant saw the victim acting out on her own and needed to put her out of her misery."

**OBJECTION!**

"Detective Lah'whog, may I ask you." Kumar scratched his chin. "Was the victim's blood circulation at the time high or stable?"

"They were spike high, easily done." Lah'whog was growing confused. "I messed up... Didn't I?"

"You did. Because the victim's blood levels weren't proper..." Kumar slammed his hands on the desk. "They were at a bottom low! So low that it lacks the victim's meaning to do anything!"

"GACK!" Nahyuta was shocked back.

"Ah! I get it!" Lah'whog widened his eyes. "No medicine coming in means no more blood. And no blood equals..."

"No violence!" Both Kumar and Lah'whog both shout.

"YOU. PUTRID. PEASANT!" Nahyuta was slammed back on the floor. Everyone was chattering until the Judge slammed his gavel three times.

"Order! Order! I will have order!" The Judge asked farther. "Interesting, what does this mean?"

"What it means is that the victim didn't have the medication right after she was done praying!" Kumar continued with determination. "If she or Inree didn't have it, then who else could? That answer is simple!" He bangs on the desk again. "No one was there to deliver the medication!"

"Nobody, then how was the victim able to hold on?" The Judge asked.

"The effects of the drugs were long-lasting." Kumar elaborated. "This didn't get the victim to leave the chamber and start hunting for medication. And if she was still right under those effects, then there wouldn't need to be an accused of the crime as the victim lacked dangerous intent!"

Suddenly, however, Nahyuta threw his beads on Kumar's head and it sprung around his mouth. "Satora imaoman domosamashi detashinuke taregasayo sonoka!" Nahyuta said these words after doing his monk moves. "Clever theory, which still lays room for more problems."

"Problems? I just gave you my exact definition of the crime." Kumar lashed at him angrily.

"Not necessarily, the victim indeed was under a horrible condition." Nahyuta explained as he was ready to point out. "Which was delivered in the bag when it was empty. Prompting the victim to engage."

**OBJECTION!**

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kumar shouted. "Even if the bag was empty when the victim first got it, it must be that the dose was taken before any of this!"

"And what if it wasn't?" Nahyuta geared back at him.

_"Ack...! He's right! There is no other place the victim had but the prayer." _Kumar was thinking anxiously. _"Come to think of it, it's possible. The effects were not as long-lasting as they may seem."_

"Do you have anything to back up your theory, my love?" Rayfa asked him concerned.

"No, sorry girl." Kumar shook at her. "The only other choice is that the victim took the medication and that it was used hours ago, this meant that when the effects weren't long-lasting, the victim reached into the bag for another does and there wasn't."

"See my point?" Nahyuta smiled. "You shouldn't make guessing games a reality."

"Well... Detective, can you please help us in identifying the drug?" Kumar asked as he scratched his chin. "Where did the victim get it when it first in this bag?"

"In my knowledge, the victim did have stockpiles of it back home." The Detective said in a sigh. "Make matters worse, it wasn't brought back again. So the victim forgot, but at least to her, she was able to do her prayer before Inree stabbed her."

"NO! I didn't do it!" Inree ran up to the stand in peril. "Kumar! Your Benevolence! You're my only hope! Please save me!"

"C-Calm down, Ms. Wathisha!" Kumar panicked. "Okay, in any case... Rayfa! I need you to do a Divination Seance."

"You want me to do one?" Rayfa was surprised.

"The truth is somewhere, but I need further proof of this to get the truth out of this case." Kumar asked her more. "Once I'm finished, I'm able to destroy the prosecution's argument entirely."

"V-Very well, I will step in for you my love." Rayfa agreed and she went towards the center. "O Holy Mother! We hold this Divination Séance in your name! Let the eyes of everyone here be clear, and our ears be unstopped! O Dance of Devotion! Guide the victim's soul to me! So that we may receive their final memories in the Pool of Souls!"

After doing the Dance of Devotion, the victim's (Pat'ree Gheel) spirit shows the scene of what happens to the victim during the incident. The victim reaches out to her bag looking for something and finds it empty, she starts to panic and grows angry, she starts smashing things and falls to the floor, and the "PAIN" shows as her eyes shut with a pill bottle rolling.

After the Pool of Souls' vision, Rayfa begins a spiritual insight.

**Spirits Insight**

"The defendant saw the victim going into a state of rage."

"After going to get her weapon, the Kris dagger, the victims fall to his knees.

"The defendant proceeds to backstab the victim after lying unconscious."

"As the victim's eyes close, the defendant laid out the scene in self-defense to avoid accusation."

"Interesting work done, Your Benevolence." Nahyuta smiled at her sister.

"I wouldn't consider the Pool of Souls a richer source of info." Rayfa glanced mad. "I only did so that my boyfriend can find the truth."

_"Nahyuta really got mad at the word boyfriend..." _Kumar grunted before looking serious. _"But I need to find something in the seance that looks too... Odd."_

"The defendant saw the victim going into a state of rage."

"After going to get her weapon, the Kris dagger, the victims fall to his knees.

**OBJECTION!**

"Rayfa, something is off here." Kumar scratches his chin and lowers his hand. "You say that Inree picked up a Kris dagger, but... The said dagger is nowhere to be found."

"He's right!" The Judge said in surprise. "Which is what I'm thinking, did this turn out true or false?"

"Probably false, the victim might have not been stabbed!" Kumar shouted.

**SATORAH!**

"Oh? You have proof that the Kris dagger isn't the murder weapon?" Nahyuta had his hand on the desk.

"Actually yes, the defense would like to show evidence regarding the murder weapons absence." Kumar said in response.

"Very well, show us." The Judge asked. "What proof shows that the Kris dagger isn't the murder weapon?"

**TAKE THAT!**

"Wha... The Autopsy Report?" The Judge was surprised.

"Yes, but there's one thing that's been bothering me." Kumar slammed his hands on the desk. "My theory states that if the murder weapon is not shown picked up then this means one thing." Kumar's face was zoomed in. "The victim was drugged to death!"

"GAAAAAAACK!" Nahyuta was shocked back.

Everyone in the gallery was chatting with each other until the Judge banged his gavel. "The defense is right. The lack of murder weapon is possible, could this mean that the dagger was meant to hide the true cause of death?"

"Notes on this autopsy report show that the victim collapsed after taking a severely toxic drug." Kumar pressed forward. "If the victim had already done the prayer prior to taking her medication, then this means the victim was stabbed after she died!" Kumar pointed out.

"Ah, that's right!" Rayfa's mouth was covered. "I might need to revise the insight a bit more."

"The defendant did not have the weapon, but the victim collapsed to death."

"As the victim's eyes close, the defendant laid out the scene in self-defense to avoid accusation."

**OBJECTION!**

"The pill bottle... There is something inside of it!" Kumar notices in the seance.

"Ack! I-I can see it too!" The Judge said surprised, then stern. "Prosecutor Sahdmadhi, how could you miss this little misconception!"

"The pill bottle I saw was empty, EMPTY!" Nahyuta grumbled mad.

_"Score!" _Kumar smiled and then looks solemn. "This misconception proves that the prosecution's claims are incorrect. The defense would like to summon a witness to the stand!"

"Really? A witness?" The Judge looked confused. "Very well, who might witness be?"

**TAKE THAT!**

"The defense would like to have Doctor Dohm'pheus to the stand!" Kumar requested.

Nahyuta looked superstitious. "The mad doctor? Even though he's treated his patients. Why?"

"Oh, you'll know why!" Kumar slammed his hand on the desk. "The doctor has many things, in this case, I don't understand, he has to answer for!"

"Sustained. Bailiff, please bring Doctor Dohm'pheus to the stand at once!" The Judge requested.

"Yes, Your Magistry!" He went to go get him.

A few moments later, the doctor shows up to the stand with a creepy yet subtle smile on his face.

Nahyuta looked sort of mad, but sighs. "Witness. Please state your name and occupation."

"Doctor Dohm'pheus. It's my only name. Removed it out my brain since the beginning of my career." The Doctor looks at Kumar and Rayfa at the defense bench. "Ah. Kumar. Rayfa. So you both are taking this case, yes?"

"Um, yeah! Like if it bothers us, it will bother you!" Kumar retorted. "Remember! If you do ANYTHING to both of us! Prosecutor Sahdmadhi there will know! And it will our turn to prove your guilt!"

"...Seems fair. I like a good brawl." The Doctor creepily said. "Prosecutor Sahdmadhi, don't be so alarmed if this case goes out of my favor. I'm just trying to be rational. After all, I am a doctor with plenty of experience in these... Courts."

"May I remind you that your words outsmart your actions." Nahyuta frowned at him. "Guilty or not, anything illegal goes on you. Not on us. In which case, your testimony. Please."

"Understood, I have it right here." The Doctor smirked with a grin that shined bright.

**Witness Testimony**

**\- The Victim's Condition -**

"The victim had a severe case of Dissociative identity disorder."

"She went on a journey to find her true self in a complex search of a personality that suits her."

"After the drugs I provided, she took a dose that limited the symptoms."

"Impressive testimony, doctor!" The Judge was quite surprised. "Only three statements in and not a single one is related to the murder."

"It's not really the murder, what the victim suffered is." The Doctor turned his head aside. "I feel as if a wind is blowing in her, my skin is pale court aside from the stares between the defense and prosecution."

"Those stares are the ones that can break for the truth." Kumar resisted his urge to turn away. "Be all creepy and cold you want, you psychopath! The truth you bury is about to be dug up!" Kumar thinks for a moment. _"A contradiction is somewhere! But I better watch out! This doctor can inflict pain and suffering in my body if I act to heedlessly."_

**Cross-Examination**

**\- The Victim's Condition -**

"The victim had a severe case of Dissociative identity disorder."

**HOLD IT!**

"What do you mean a severe Dissociative identity disorder?" Kumar questioned curiously. "Wasn't the victim under split-personality disorder?"

"I wouldn't lie, the victim had two complexities with her personality." The Doctor retorted. "One was about the victim's true self, while the other is about finding it. The harder you search in the mind means that your personality is, complete. Not without any abuse or medication."

"Is this the way you treat your patients?" Kumar asked further. "By... Neglecting them to their suffering?"

"Pain, Kumar. Pain is what equals obedience." The Doctor outsmarted him. "If I didn't have pain, I would be a reckless duckling on the road. We wouldn't want any unnecessary desire couldn't we?"

_"He has a point, but... Isn't our minds built for rational thinking?" _Kumar thought strangely.

"She went on a journey to find her true self in a complex search of a personality that suits her."

**HOLD IT!**

"What kind of journey did the victim have for searching her 'self'?" Kumar questioned.

"The victims' journey was to understand the fallacy of having a mental disorder equaling weakness." The Doctor explained more scarily. "Imagine having one of these disorders, not wanting to be a monster if you thought that everyone in the world was like this. She understood it but didn't like it. This got her up on her knees to channel every single dead human being on the planet when the truth is finished."

"And you expect her to be the way you fix her?" Nahyuta looked concerned.

"Prosecutor, my patient is a human being like you." The Doctor explained clearly. "She had her doubts, flaws, itches, and pains that left herself in despair. What would she do to move on her life? Leave it be and become a murderous sociopath? No. It was something different."

"Different?" Kumar was looking suspicious. "D-Doctor I don't quite get it, what were you trying to make to be?"

"She wanted to be normal." The Doctor responded. "...At the request of a dead human being that is _your mother._"

"M-My..." Kumar was shocked back. "MOTHER!?"

Everyone in the court gallery was chattering to each other, the Judge banged his gavel three times. "Order! Doctor Dohm'pheus! What is the meaning of this!?"

"Please calm down, Your Magistry." The Doctor smiled. "Allow me to explain my policies and procedures. Pat'ree Gheel was not like any patient, rather she was a patient involved in a religion. She kept on agonizing that the Holy Mother was responsible for false self and not her true self. The worse she became to be was to be on a quest for drugs, medication, and other things such as death. How far would she go to achieve these things? Was she unfettered enough to take another life? Or become a full-fledged murdered while achieving her lifelong dream? These are possibilities I stopped when I 'encountered' her."

"Encountered her?" Nahyuta was looking more suspicious. "Doctor Dohm'pheus! I demand you answer this at once!"

"Being brash? You're just like 'Her Eminence'." The Doctor looked at him a bit mad but sighed. "My patient was unique in my case, not because she lacked the idea to think rationally and look for a third option against her personality. This was much different than I anticipated. She looked for antibiotics that I owed her, but since 'Her Mercifulness' has shut down my clinic. It's... Impossible for me to save her."

_"There's only one reason she took down the clinic!" _Kumar looked at him angrily. _"Look at us, Doctor! Tell us if you recognized us in the past after what you have done! Me and Rayfa are scared of you!"_

"Don't believe me? This isn't a game of tricks." The Doctor glanced at the Judge with a fruitless smile. "Talk therapy is what I did, it worked until... The victim did have her medicine still with her. How did she use it? Why... Inree, of course. Until she laid out what she saw was a dangerous monster to come. Out of retrospect, I'd say she done the deed to backstab her."

**OBJECTION!**

"Not so fast, Doctor!" Kumar protested. "The defense would like to disclose your story with one piece of evidence!"

"Evidence?" The doctor chuckled a bit. "Ho! Ho! How amusing? With over many years of experience. You think you can change my story?"

"I can, like every truth-seeker there is on the planet." Kumar points at him. "And this evidence shows why you're wrong!"

**TAKE THAT!**

"Your Magistry, this is Inree's affidavit that I got from Detective Lah'whog!" Kumar presented it out.

"An affidavit?" The Judge looked curiously. "What does it read?"

"During his interrogation, Inree stated that the victim had abused her medication that worsened her mental state." Kumar read the paper clearly. "When it was finished, the victim must've had a third party to lose her medication that resulted in her death."

Kumar points at the Doctor. "And the only person who brought Pat'ree at her end was you Doctor!" He indicted.

"...Clever, but I don't get it." The Doctor looked away from Kumar. "You think I betrayed my patient and murdered her there in cold blood?"

"I believe so, with a few tricks and methods you have up in your sleeve!" Kumar grinned in confidence. "Allow me to demonstrate how you got in with this evidence!"

**TAKE THAT!**

"This is the crime scene map, there is one entrance that leads to a secret passageway!" Kumar continued farther.

The Judge looked confused. "A hidden passage? In the priestess chamber? What are you getting at, Mr. Timalsina?"

"Your Magistry, remember that only people with this robe can enter the priestess chamber legally." Kumar showed the victim's clothes. "While it's required, the defense believes the doctor had to visit her in this very passage!"

"You don't know where it takes you, I'm afraid." The Doctor shook his head. "A search party will do, but you won't know the rest."

"Oh, I can!" Kumar decided to make a request. "Prosecutor Sahdmadhi! Can you send someone in that secret passageway and see where it leads to."

"Request granted, I will see that results will come in a few short moments." Nahyuta replied.

A few minutes later, the bailiff came with new details. "Your Magistry! We found out that the secret passageway... Leads into the Hallway of Neutrals! The Political sector of Khura'in!"

"W-What!?" The Judge was surprised.

"What!?" Nahyuta was shocked.

_"That passage I saw briefly before..." _Kumar thought carefully. _"There is something political about this case I don't understand."_

"My love, is this supposed to be a political conspiracy about the victim?" Rayfa had her hand close to her mouth.

"It may be, but what does have to do with the case?" Kumar said, he then thought. _"Actually... He mentioned my mother for some reason."_

Kumar slammed his hand on the desk. "Your Magistry! The defense would like to make a request again!"

"A request once more?" The Judge looked stern. "If your theorizing more, then spit it out then!"

_"No need to be a jerk, Your Magistry..." _Kumar thought as he grunted, he looked up. "Doctor, why did you mention my mother?"

"Your mother? Simple boy, she was like me." The Doctor replied.

"L-Like you?" Kumar gulped down.

"I won't go far into detail, but a short story will suffice." The Doctor turned his head away. "You see, Kumar. Your mother hated someone for ruining her whole life. Your abuses I learned from her. Your magical powers. Even the loss of your humanity made her think that you're a 'monster'."

"A monster?" Kumar questioned, he slammed his hand. "I hated her thanks to you! And what you did to me!"

"Did to you?" Nahyuta was looked quite curious. "Kumar Timalsina, what are you trying to say?"

"I have evidence! What this Doctor did isn't quite subtle." Kumar points it out. "This is the evidence that shows why!"

**TAKE THAT!**

"Doctor, in your office there was a binder that had all the names on your patients." Kumar presented the binder to him. "My name was not found, however, instead it was replaced by... Her Benevolence."

"...What?" Nahyuta was looked quite shocked.

"You searched in my office." The Doctor's expression didn't change. "You naughty boy, how did you enter the place when it was locked?"

"We found a passage behind the Audience Chamber that lead to the Portal and... Your place." Kumar answered. "You got a reason for it?"

"A reason? Some things are best left off, you know?" The Doctor denied. Though, Nahyuta wasn't buying it.

He slammed his hand on the desk. "Don't play with us, answer the question. Was Her Benevolence your patient?"

"Alright, I accept." The Doctor confessed. "Yes, Her Benevolence was my patient. The story of it goes that I was employed by 'Her Eminence' after she was going more deviant. I needed to 'fix' her problems with therapy."

"A-And what methods did you perform to achieve that?" The Judge questioned stunned.

"If Her Benevolence's mental state was correct, her pain needed to be higher." The Doctor noticed Nahyuta's growing anger. "But don't panic, there was nothing physical. Unlike my experiment, Kumar."

"E-Experiment!?" Kumar was looking scared. "You mean I wasn't your... Patient? I was just your playtoy!? While you abused Rayfa just like her false mother!?"

"Correct, Her Benevolence's problem was she directed away from her royal duties and wanted nothing else." The Doctor continued looking at Rayfa, scared. "When Minister Inga took her into me, I made sure progress was going well. I didn't disobey him. I only did what I was asked to."

"And Her Mercifulness shut down your asylum..." Nahyuta gritted his teeth hard. "Because you did what..?"

"You'll see... Rayfa, please be a good girl and tell me all you know." The Doctor demanded.

Rayfa glanced at him for a split-second, eyes were watering up a bit but sunk down her throat at the man who almost destroyed her brain. "I hate you, Doctor. You're the worst man on the face of the Earth. You're worse than my aunt, you complete psycho. DESPICABLE! DISGUSTING! PERVERT DOCTOR!"

**"POHLKUNKA!"** Both Nahyuta and Kumar went back in shock. Outraged.

Everyone in the gallery was talking fast with each other as each passing minute goes.

"Can you believe this! This Doctor here is a real creep!"

"Taking Dhurke's daughter over a sexual fantasy! Outrageous! Even for a little girl!"

"Get this psychopath out of here! He's worse than Her Malificence!"

The Judge banged his gavel three times. "Doctor Dohm'pheus! You will refrain from making disgusting remarks with Her Benevolence! No matter how dirty they are, YOU are culpable for them!"

"I was making some fun, Your Magistry. No harm was meant to be done." The Doctor smiled as pleased.

_"I'm sorry, Rayfa... For fueling this Doctor's wet dream." _Kumar grumbled in anger. _"He almost achieved a fate worse than death for her. Touche."_

Kumar slammed his hand on the desk. "Alright, back to the case! I think the only reason you killed Pat'ree was she was trying to channel someone undesirable for you!"

"You never supposed to meet a man with hands covered in blood, and you call that my motive?" The Doctor glanced at him. "I'd imagined you have further proof of my guilt?"

"I do, actually." Kumar begins to point out something. "The evidence I have does point out what you intended the crime to be. Hiding away one piece of evidence to masquerade an overdose to a stabbing!"

**TAKE THAT!**

"The Kris Dagger here is the answer, Your Magistry!" Kumar yelled out loud.

"The murder weapon?" The Judge looked surprised. "But what does it have to do with the crime?"

"I can imagine the crime going out like this!" Kumar then begins to showcase his facts. "The victim had to have taken a dose of medication, but the long-term effects worsened her condition instead of making it better! Each pill inside the bottle was taken to abuse it farther until her body no longer functions! And once she collapsed..."

"...YOU brought the Kris Dagger online, in which you stabbed the already dead victim!" Kumar pointed at the Doctor. Making his flinch back in anger.

Everyone in the gallery was talking until the Judge banged his gavel three times. "The victim died by her own medicine? How can this be?"

"The bag had the empty bottle, which was taken away shortly after the Doctor entered the place at the right time!" Kumar continued farther. "The bottle with the medicine to the mentally ill patient kept her sanity at bay, trying to channel someone the Doctor didn't want! The bottles were swapped with an empty, despairing the victim into the thinking she took all her medicine that can save her. She collapsed, by this one piece of evidence!"

**TAKE THAT!**

"The Blood Circulation was at a critical low upon the discovery!" Kumar held up the form as he explained. "As the victim attempted to cling on to life, the pain was so unbearable that the victim has befallen into unconsciousness! The Doctor entered into the chamber to blend in with the crowd with this!"

**TAKE THAT!**

"The Victim's clothes?" Nahyuta began to wonder.

"Correct! However, let's go even farther!" Kumar continued ever greater. "Imagine the Doctor thinking he can get his weapon and stab himself, to put his blood on these clothes. The blood of the victim was already on a different pair!"

"So... The victim had only two sets of clothing, one for the mad Doctor and one for this suffering patient?" The Judge asked surprised.

"Agreed! There was more to it at stake!" Kumar continued as he presents the victim's clothing. "If the blood of the victim is on this, then could the one with the Doctor's blood be where?"

"We have looked everywhere for different sets of clothing items at the scene." Nahyuta replied. "No sights of clothing are... Apparent yet."

"I only burned them." The Doctor laughed. "And you think I made this for self-harm? Has your mind lost its stability?"

"I don't think so, the blood with the victims was mixed in with yours." Kumar slammed both his hands down. "And if we have both the blood tests and your backstab correct! Then it's obvious that you're the culprit!"

"Grr... I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Doctor threatened endangerment.

Nahyuta shook his left and right. "Bring in forensics and do a body check on the Doctor." He requested. "I want full answers... NOW."

"Yes, Prosecutor!" The Forensics team came in and did the scanning.

10%

40%

50%

80%

100%

Match Confirmed!

**"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHRGH!" **The Doctor was thrown back in terror, but however. "I deny this! You're misrepresenting evidence wrongly I tell you!"

"This is the proof of your guilt here, Doctor!" Kumar looked determined to fight. "You can keep fighting, but it's not going to save you!"

"Save me? I already have another argument to make!" The Doctor readies. "One that destroys this fake evidence!"

**Witness Testimony**

**\- Impossible Analogy -**

"The blood on the clothes and my stab wound are correct, what else?"

"Self-defense was my justification! I didn't want to hurt anyone!"

"Did I come here to ruin the defendant's life just for risk!? NEVER!"

"Let's face it! I have only wanted to perform euthanasia on my patient! It isn't murder!"

"Face the facts, you can never prove me guilty!"

"Even with your commitment to your innocence, you choose self-defense?" The Judge looked stern on him.

"My stories don't lie, patient after patient." Doctor Dohm'pheus felt confident to say. "To take a life mercilessly than a coup de grace is certainly satisfying!"

_"Satisfying!? You're already guilty than a rat, you perverted psycho!" _Kumar gritted his teeth angrily_._ _"Think about what you did to me and Rayfa!? You took us in that madhouse without a stretch of guilt you sociopath!"_

"Be warned... I won't make this session easy on you, Kumar." The Doctor rubbed his hands together. "If you lose, I will reopen my clinic. You and Rayfa will stay in there without any law enforcement pursuing me! Remember, I'm only treating both of you because you're too afraid of this case. I must fix that!"

**SATORAH!**

"I will stop you for anything if my sister is ever-" Nahyuta tries to warn him but is interrupted.

"Tortured? It's nothing like that." The Doctor grinned. "No one is above the law, so it's just punishment."

"No matter if you try, the real just punishment goes to you!" Kumar points at him.

**Cross-Examination**

**\- Impossible Analogy -**

"The blood on the clothes and my stab wound are correct, what else?"

**HOLD IT!**

"The blood is there, but both you and the victim had a meeting set at plan!" Kumar protested at him.

"Don't be fooled, I needed to go in there to fix her." The Mad Doctor continued. "Even if I wanted to fix her state, the condition in her brain was preventive to cause a mass stabbing."

"A mass stabbing?" Kumar scratched his chin. "Yet, the victim's mental health was caused by your doing?"

"I wanted to stop a failed patient gone horribly wrong." The Doctor said in a light voice. "That is my answer."

_"More like it isn't because you're guilty." _Kumar thought mad.

"Self-defense was my justification! I didn't want to hurt anyone!"

**HOLD IT!**

"Let's get this straight, you set free a woman who is mentally disabled and you didn't wanna hurt anybody?" Kumar asked him.

"My way of thinking is different, I need to set the standards right for it." The Doctor resumed his dialogue. "If a victim dies, then the perpetrator for indirectly causing has to suffer. Me? I was just being a hero."

"A hero that wants to make people mad isn't a yes in my book." Kumar angrily stares at him. _"What in the Holy Mother is with you?"_

"Then you shouldn't have brought me, I was giving my good impressions until you ruined it." The Doctor frowned at him.

"Not, keep being scary." Kumar looks at him hard. "It makes you look more guilty than innocent."

"We'll see about that..." The Doctor warned.

"Did I come here to ruin the defendant's life just for risk!? NEVER!"

**HOLD IT!**

"Of course, you did! Inree was taking care of her until you stormed in!" Kumar angrily bashed him.

"Maybe I did, maybe I did not." The Doctor replied to him coldly. "Even if another person's life was at stake, I couldn't have ruined it. It made me a better person. A vigilante without a cause."

"Instead of reporting your defense to the police, you just wanted to be Batman?" Kumar disgruntled at saying that.

"Looks to me like you got your answer right, boy." The Doctor smiled.

"Let's face it! I have only wanted to perform euthanasia on my patient! It isn't murder!"

**HOLD IT!**

"That's illegal! The patient shouldn't have been killed on the spot, that's a crime scene!" Kumar protested.

"Isn't it? I was too much in rush to bring her back to my clinic, though it was closed." The Doctor explained. "My answer was to help save her from all that suffering if her mental state gets worse than no one has to bear."

"No one?" Kumar slammed his hand on the desk. "Are you trying to divert the blame on her? So that you can paint yourself as the hero while Inree is the villain?"

"It sounds like that!" The Doctor smiled. "Inree stopped me because it was the last thing I need to fix my patient. Killing her would've been better."

_"And Inree figured out how to help her, yet the Doctor stormed in before she could do anything." _Kumar thought to himself.

"In any case, where was I?" The Doctor continued.

"Face the facts, you can never prove me guilty!"

**OBJECTION!**

"I finally got you, monster." Kumar crossed his arms at him. The Doctor was looking confused.

"What the hell..?" The Doctor looked at him in anger. "Is this some kind of joke? I gave you my reasons clear, boy."

"Not at all, in fact..." Kumar slammed his hand on the desk. "Right here, is the answer!"

"What are these notes?" The Judge widened his eyes. "A-A portal? And you were... Involved in it!?"

"This portal..." Nahyuta began to think. "I've been hearing it many times, what does this have to do with the case?"

"The portal links this world between the originals and the alternates!" Kumar explained it out loud. "Not only was your father involved, but this Doctor here is!"

"...He wanted to silence Pat'ree because she was channeling Mys'triee's wife!" Kumar zoomed his face in.

The Judge banged on his gavel three after gallery muttering. "Order! Order! Mys'triee? Your father? Was her death related to his?"

"Not necessarily! My mother wanted revenge on someone for ruining my family!" Kumar slammed his hand down again. "Think about it! My mother wanted somebody dead! Somebody to merge her personality to Pat'ree! For the rest of the time being she was close until the Doctor was sent in..."

"...To silence her in order to prevent it from ever happening!" Kumar points out at him.

The Doctor laughs and laughs, laughs and laughs, and laughs and laughs until he could stand it no more! "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! AH HA! HA! HA! HA! **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"Very well, I confess." The Doctor let go of his break to explain. "I murdered Pat'ree Gheel! I accept my fate for punishment! However, there is more to this confession than a mere argument!"

"You wanted to confess more?" The Judge looked stern at him. "I am unimpressed, but do so before I call the guards to haul you into custody!"

"Alright! Listen..." The Doctor cleared his voice and gives one big explanation. "Inree Wathisha is a political secretary at the Federalist Party of Khura'in! Her religion stays, but she does admit the monarchy is corrupt. It needs to go away for a government in which it is a public matter. Not a government that can be easily usurped."

**SATORAH!**

"Do not make this easy!" Nahyuta glanced back at him mad. "The monarchy of Khura'in has been there traditionally! And while your political beliefs stay, active opposition will be silenced justly! Republicanism is rarely tolerated!"

"Maybe, but I'm not done yet." The Doctor glanced back at Kumar and Rayfa. "Kumar Timalsina. Your Benevolence. You had almost a fair share of fun with me... Coming from a man that orchestrated my demise simply because I turned on him."

"You turned on who?" Kumar scratches his chin.

"A political crisis is growing outside this court." The Doctor smirked at them. "While I have done so many horrible things to both of you, you'll know the reason why Her Unworthiness came to be. Thanks to a man that Dhurke was truly after!"

"I beg your pardon! Who was he truly after for?" Nahyuta demanded to answer seriously.

"Your seriousness overshadows you, Prosecutor." The Doctor glanced at him. "Your evil aunt staged way for all the suffering... By the fear of a man that's coming for her!"

"That man... What is he and who is he?" Kumar asked him.

"He worships a religion, opposite of what we preach here daily." The Doctor responded to him. "It is so destructive, chaotic, corrupting, and evil that it's takes the form of ambition and the seven deadly sins together to create what is essentially the Holy Mother's greatest arch-nemesis. The Bahlgilpo'kon, the demon that rules that place in the depths of hell. He almost killed the Holy Mother and her sister Kee'ra, until a pyrrhic victory was accomplished."

The Doctor continues ever farther. "Even though she and the Bahlgilpo'kon are dead, both religions were created. One was centered around her, while the other was centered around the being of hell who would take the souls from the Twilight Realm to his. It was done to create an army so powerful, it can actually pass down to a mortal who... If achieved it's greatest heinousness, can become the Grandmaster."

"The Grandmaster of this sinful religion?" Nahyuta was getting angry. "Her Mercifulness and I banned this religion for what it's done, why is it still being practiced in the name of the Holy Mother!?"

"Why? No one knows, the Grandmaster is watching me..." The Doctor felt something lingering. "Happening now!"

Suddenly, the doors were broken and revealed a bailiff sweating in tired.

"Bailiff! What's the matter!?" The Judge asked him shocked. The Baliff looked at him scared and ready to give in.

"Your Magistry! One of the MP's of the Federalist Party of Khura'in was found dead in the Hallway of Neutral's!" The Bailiff answered back. "We believe the cause of his death was associated with the secretary! Who wanted to frame the leader of the National People's Party of Khura'in!"

The Doctor was smiling as everyone in the gallery was spiraling out of control. "Order! ORDER! **ORDER!**" No matter who much the Judge banged on his gavel. No one was calming down and Kumar was getting afraid of the situation, realizing how big it was.

_"I knew this case would have a connection between this one and the past."_ Kumar thought very concerningly. _"As Doctor Dohm'pheus is taken into custody for Pat'ree Gheel's murder, I still haven't proved Inree's innocence yet. An MP for the Federalist Party is found dead at the Political House with Inree trying to accuse the leader of the National People's Party of it. However... This ancient religion of evil opposite to Khura'inism is lingering close. Could this be the beginning of a face-to-face party with the Grandmaster?"_

Kumar looks at himself more deeply in mind. _"Maybe... Just Maybe..."_

To Be Continued...


	8. Turnabout Utopia Finale

_High Court of Khura'in_

The man presented himself to be a bit old with several wrinkles on his face, but the rest of his design certainly grabbed everyone's eyes. He wore a black cloak with a large necklace consisting of skulls mostly related to children, rebels, and other people he executed under the DC act. He also had a dark-yellow white lining, the Khura'inese pendant shaped upside down, dark-black boots with many metallic lace straps, dark-black gloves with bone fragments, stern eyes with dark-purple pupils, a dark black-brown beard, and many face tattoos are drawn on his face resembling of an ancient being.

"It is I!" Zaran Nirhiya Arthin presented himself to everywhere who thought he was as a Huckster, but wasn't. "The Supreme Leader of the National People's Party of Khura'in. But also your former chief prosecutor of Khura'in responsible for training Ga'ran Sigatar Khura'in as a prosecutor to get rid of Dhurke from exposing my network contract!"

"Now..." He rubbed his hands together in the debating chamber. "Time to get rid of that lousy political secretary who crossed the floor..."

**"OBJECTION!"**

Both Kumar Timalsina and Apollo Justice objected. "You're guilty after all this time and we're both going to bring you down."

Nahyuta Sahdmadhi smiled while using the beads of conscription. "And for your putrid crimes against Her Holiness!"

"Go for it Horn Head and My love!" Rayfa screamed at the man who started his aunt's evil. "You know how to put his putrid soul to an end!"

**Thought Route Conclusion:** His betrayal of Inga cost him his powers.

"Even if you're the Supreme Leader and the head of this evil religion! I'm afraid you're not going to turn this whole Kingdom into a North Korean state, sir!" Detective Ghee Lah'whog yelled at him.

"You bet we will..!" Inree Wathisha came forth in front of the audience. "Kumar... Thank you... Bring this monster down!"

Kumar points to Zaran. "Alright, Zaran! If you really think you're the true master of Bahlgilpo'konism! Let us see you muster your evil powers upon us!"

"Grr... Why you little roaches..." Zaran pulls out his staff, ready to commence the great calamity. "I, under the order of Bahlgilpo'kon, I hearby beseech a demon to slaughter my enemies!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! This is finally over for you both! This Kingdom will be ravaged back to the Stone Age once my time here is complete!" Zaran aimed at his staff, surprisingly nothing came out of it. "What!?"

Suddenly, the Pacesetters of Bahlgilpo'kon Hell were above him and stared beneath his eyes. "For betraying the closest of all, you turned against the rules placed in our commentaries." They all raised their gavels above him. "YOU. ARE. NO. LONGER. SUPREME. LEADER."

"No! No! You cannot strip of my title! Despite the time I served in this realm for you! You can't do this!" Zaran raised his fists above the air, suddenly someone threw merchandise at his face. "H-Huh? Who did that! Someone come up here and show themselves immediately!" Another one was thrown and Zaran realized the situation he was in. "Eh!? Oh no..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! STOP THROWING THOSE AT ME! WHY DO THIS! I WANTED TO BRING YOU UPON A RULE SO INSPIRING YOU HAVE LESS TO FEAR!" Zaran was pushed back with all his crimes dating back to killing Kumar's father while driving his mother to suicide. And all else he did during his ex-communication as the head monk of Khura'inism for over 25 years has paved him as the monster he really is next to Ga'ran. A toxic, blackmailing, and despotic ruler without morals and no one else above shall see him reign upon his terror to the Khura'inese people again.

He spouted many Khura'inese words and yelled as fell back in the once "Pool of Souls" now turned into the "Pool of Misfortune". **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

The Khura'inese Judge came up forth. "Prosecutor Sahdmadhi, what is the current situation of the Former Chief Prosecutor Zaran Nirbhiya Arthin?"

"He's been arrested by the INTERPOL and Shi-Long Lang has told us that he's being sent to a Supermax Prison for not just crimes here but also to the international system as we speak." Nahyuta smiled. "Kumar... You've earned your victory. Take it upon the Holy Mother's blessing."

Kumar smiled at Dhurke's son. "Yes. Thank you, Nahyuta. And me and Rayfa kept his very creed. A dragon never yields!"

"This court finds the defendant, Inree Wathisha." The Judge placed down her verdict.

**NOT GUILTY**

All of the mantra butterflies flew into the air and everyone in the courtroom smiled upon was Apollo, Kumar, Rayfa, and Nahyuta. The case was finally over and the conflict surrounding Kumar and Rayfa was no more.

* * *

_Defendant's Lobby_

"Oh my gosh... Thank you very much for saving, Mr. Timalsina!" Inree smiled at him, though she looked low at Rayfa. "Y-Your Benevolence, my apologies. I was never meant to be against the crown towards you."

"Your political crimes against me are of no concern, you are pardoned." Rayfa smiled.

"Thank you, Your Benevolence." She cried for a moment.

"Ms. Wathisha, I heard the news that the Federal National Party has shut down it's operations." Kumar asked for a favor. "Can you and Mr. Justice help reopen my law office? It means great help to me."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Timalsina. Anything to aid you." Inree decided to think of something else. "I might as well move on from doing community work for our people in the Kingdom. Since you advocated the monarchy greatly."

"He is." Apollo suddenly stepped in. "Mr. Timalsina, you did a fantastic job in there without asking me for support. I think you'll live up as the next Dhurke in this Kingdom."

"I will, Mr. Justice. I've just become a national hero for saving the kingdom into a great political calamity at the hands of Zaran." Kumar explained more. "I mean, if it weren't for my doings, he would've torn this Kingdom into a buffer zone by China and India. And we would no longer be recognized as a Kingdom anymore as our traditions are torn away."

"There's more than that... If you could've beaten me in a civil trial, I guess that makes us for the two of us eh?" Apollo looked down for a bit.

"Yeah..." Suddenly Nahyuta came out.

"Mr. Timalsina, a word." Nahyuta said to him.

"Oh! P-Prosecutor Sahdmadhi, what a surprise. What brings you here?" Kumar asked of him.

"I would like to congratulate on you on your battle in today's proceedings, your tactics feel very reminiscent of my fathers." Nahyuta said.

"...They are? And give that you're his son and you knew my connection to Rayfa, why were you so against it?" Kumar asked of him.

"My doubts were raised based on the blackmailing following Zaran's return to the Kingdom." Nahyuta explained even more. "I thought you would be interested in Rayfa more illegitimately, but my prayers were relieved when I knew your connection to Dhurke and who your family was."

"...To bring back what it was like when he chose to marry Amara." Nahyuta said.

"So then, can I marry him brother!" Rayfa demanded him very much so.

"Yes, proposal granted." Nahyuta looks at Kumar. "Kumar Tmalsina, please have your ring presented to Her Benevolence by jade or jasper. I expect that you'll raise with her to prevent into become Her Unworthiness. So perfect these traits within your soul, kindness, altruism, compassion, and willingness to forgive."

"I will do that for her, Nahyuta." Kumar said determinedly. "I fought everything I could in this Kingdom to win her. I'm sure Dhurke would be proud of me."

"Then it's over..." Detective Ghee Lah'whog said. "Who wants to go buy some grub?"

"Not yet! There is one thing we have left to do..." Kumar said.

* * *

_Portal Room_

"Wow! So this is the ancient portal that was thought of as myth!" Apollo was surprised.

"Yes, I agree so." Nahyuta was most impressed.

"We wandered in here and you figured it was a trap set by Zaran..." Kumar said. "However, we have yet to explore my original self. So I have this broken puzzle piece with the Founders Orb to unseal it."

"Very well, you may proceed." Nahyuta allowed him to.

The portal opened and Kumar & Rayfa stepped foot in and came out with their bodies now fused thanks to meeting the Holy Mother and Lady Kee'ra, much to their surprise. Alternate!Dhurke Sahdmadhi appeared before them.

"Father!" Nahyuta's eyes widened.

"Heh... Dhurke." Apollo smiled.

"Now Nahyuta... You must treat Mys'triee and Shiva's boy with some respect." Dhurke looked down upon them. "He has fought his worth hard to become a member of the royal family. But he has yet to finish that first, to marry Rayfa. Something that I agreed with Mys'triee."

"I... I understand that father." Nahyuta solemnly went close to hug him. "My doubts are something that your mind has. I can't seem to understand why I fall into the wrong directions as a prosecutor before."

"You were doing this to protect your sister and all threats that have been brought by Ga'ran and Zaran..." Dhurke continued. "But Kumar has one promise he has to fulfill, to marry Rayfa as I did with Amara. Now that the connection between the lawyer and the pool of Souls has been restored, it's important that Jove's son Apollo to teach Kumar how to fully handle himself against the dangers among the courts and restore the trust of our beloved political system under Her Holiness."

Dhurke and Nahyuta let go of each other. "...Son, I fled as an international terrorist for too long. Kumar must take place as my heir. So when he marries your sister, I expect full trust him after all the brave deeds he's managed to overcome."

"Yes, father. I promise." Nahyuta let go in tears.

Rayfa smiled back forth as his father prepared to leave. "And the people of Khura'in need no longer worry about another Queen abusing her power. When I have ascended to the throne, I will establish a rule so magnificent that all future generations will seek to emulate it."

"Then our discussion is settled..." Dhurke prepared to go back to the otherworld. "I must speak to the Holy Mother and Lady Kee'ra about our meeting. It could certainly entice them. HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Dhurke leaves, and everyone else goes back up to the surface once more and the Founders Orb has been kept in a safe place.

* * *

_Khura'in Bazaar  
__Kumar's POV_

And that's the end of my story of how I got the girl I loved. It seems that no matter how hard and deranged the world is. Every victory is possible no matter how hard it is to achieve it. It was dangerous at the start to pursuing my passion for Her Benevolence this quickly, but I soon decided that I was right for after all these years and our marriage has yet to come when we turn in our mid-20s. Now that I've taken my place in royalty. My last creed for me and Rayfa as we take our cases will be held with truthfulness and honor. As Mr. Justice and Inree Wathisha help rebuild my father's old law office close to Justice Law Offices, we arrived in the High Court or Khura'in ready to scream one word!

**"OBJECTION!"**

**Kumar Timalsina and Rayfa Padma Khura'in will return for more cases. Stay tuned!**

The End


End file.
